


Denmark

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal, Angst, Blow Job, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dictator and monarch of Latveria, Victor von Doom, has been dethroned by his own people.<br/>The wheels of power are already turning.</p><p>Reed Richards tries his best to help the homeland of his nemesis falling into demise, but how much time does he have before the final hour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Ben drops his beer on the ground and his hands shake as he puts them on his temples. 

\- Are you, goddamn, freaking serious, Reed. Asks Grimm. 

\- Yes. And I don’t understand why you are so surprised. Answers Mister Fantastic. 

\- I mean… What about us?? I’m not going there with you! We’re not going there with you! It’s crazy! I know you’re charitable and philanthropic, humanist, but by my aunt Petunia, are you sure?? 

\- Ben, Latveria has enough weaponry to compete with the United-States, enough resources to live on its own for decades, rare metals and plenty of water and electricity. Do you know how many countries want that tiny country now?

\- How many?

\- 24, Ben, 24, because only the wealthy country can think of having them as a colony for a country large like your hand. 

\- You think you’ll be the one to make those people happy?

\- Yes. I will do better than he did. I won’t make them a colony. I won’t exploit them.

\- You’re the enemy of their king, I mean ex-king, but still! 

\- I don’t think you want Fury on those grounds! He’ll think at every one as a terrorist after two weeks there because doombots are still swarming. Compare to everyone else, we’ve been there! We’ve experienced the culture, the people, we know them! 

Ben sighs and shakes his head, exasperate. This time, he fetches the Cognac. 

\- But I mean, ruling Latveria, alone Reed! You’re going to have white hairs all over your crane in not even a year from all the stress it involves! You’re going to age so much! You’re going to go crazy and they’ll dethrone you like they did! Says Ben. 

\- I’m not letting the Latverian in the hand of someone who doesn’t care about them! A country is people, not weapons, not resources, people! Respond Reed. 

\- Still… Are you sure…? It’s… It’s fishy. It’s super fishy. I mean, it smells fishier than Namor. The way Doom got thrown off… 

\- I know. Help must have come from the exterior, but it still put his country in grave danger of exploitation and corruption. I want to prevent it, stop it. It could get worse than when Doom was there. 

\- It could, yeah. 

Reed sighs. He won’t be able to completely convince Ben. He won’t be able to convince Sue and Johnny either. He’ll have to tell them eventually, but after his meeting with Tony, Namor and Black Panther.  
Mister Fantastic takes a jet and gets to the Stark tower. The tower is surrounded by media and journalists. The journalists see him and jump on him like a pack of wolves. He quickly escapes their grasps and ignores all their questions as he enters the tower. 

\- Reed. Greets Namor. 

\- Hi, are your doors solid? Asks Richards to Tony. 

\- Yes. Don’t worry, it has been crazier. Answers Iron Man. 

\- Hello Reed. Greets T’Challa. 

\- Hello, how are you? Asks the scientist.

\- Good, not much for you I imagine. 

\- How many countries have you discouraged Tony? 

\- They’re not letting the bone, Reed, it’s bad. Answers Stark. 

\- What have you planned anyway, Richards? Asks the Atlantis prince. 

\- I’m going to rule Latveria for a time, until I can find someone worthy in them. Answers Reed. 

Namor burst in loud laughter, and it turns into sarcasm. 

\- Cute, how benevolent from you, American. Spits Namor. 

\- What’s better? You? Respond Reed. 

\- No one in Latveria! There all brainwashed! Once Doom comes back, they’ll fall on their knees and kiss his feet. Ruler or not! Someone of the exterior has to take control and keeps Doom out. However, I’ll admit, you are a good candidate. For me, Atlantis is the only country I love. 

\- You’re putting yourself in a dangerous situation. Very, dangerous situation. Comments Black Panther. 

\- Russia wants Latveria with a fervor I haven’t seen in years. It’s the same for the United-States, but Mister the President won’t give a single fuck about the people. There’s something preoccupying. Adds Tony.

Iron Man gets out a map and the Bank actions and placement from big company. 

\- If the countries can’t have Latveria in fair play, it will soon fall in the black market, be the target of companies, corruption and abuse. It will result of the overexploitation, abuse, enslaving the population. Roxxon is already placing huge amounts of money in cartels and armaments. Alchemax is getting aggressive too, even Cronos corporation! 

\- No time to lose. Comments Black Panther. 

\- I’m going in Latveria. I can talk to Doom’s closest servant. Says Reed.

\- Because he has the trust of the people after they so happily dethroned his master? Asks Namor. 

\- There’s more then meet the eye, Namor. Respond Richards. 

Tony and the prince of Atlantis stay behind. Tony encourages Reed to continue and assure he’ll try to deal with President. Namor makes them a disapproving look.

Black Panther and Reed flies all over the Atlantic until they arrive at the border of the country of all the commotion.  
Reed notes the country already look… suspect. People doesn’t look at them, they run away. The market place, usually so lively and bursting with colors of flowers and fruits, is empty and traces of bullets are all across the walls. Mister Fantastic enlarge his olfactory nerves, he smells blood. 

\- American, stop! Asks a farmer. 

Black Panther and Reed stops. A chain of Latverian blocks their paths. 

\- Go away. You not welcome here! Shouts the Latverian. 

\- Do you think we’re too late, T’Challa?

\- Unfortunately. If you want to help them you’ll have to make war at the bargains make in the shadows. 

Reed doesn’t want to go. He doesn’t want to abandon these people. He sees the fear in their eyes, the doubt inside their tired, sorrowed pupils. He doesn’t know half of what happened here.  
Is Boris dead? Where is Doom? Is he dead too? 

\- Reed, let’s go. Asks the Wankandian, firmly. 

\- But, look at them. We can’t… Begins Mister Fantastic. 

\- Staying here will hurt them more. They fear you Reed.

The king pulls the scientist to the jet. Reed looks at the window. On the takeoff, he sees a woman running, she’s pushed by three men and… shot. Reed looks away. He feels drained for a moment. Feel drained by the monumental task he promised himself to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Reed wakes up at the voices of the news two days later. He has difficulty to sleep. He thinks about that woman. He thinks of why he’s doing that. What will it give? Where is Doom? He can’t abandon his homeland, he never did.  
He goes in the living room. Two persons have claimed to be the new ruler of Latveria, one in the morning, the second one just has been officialise. No news about the first one or what happened.

\- The wealthy countries, killing their opponents once it’s in place. They don’t say it in the news, but it’s pretty clear they all want a piece of Latveria. States Ben.

\- So they declare wars? No sense. It’s just country large as my teeth. Comments Johnny.

\- Russia is invading all his countries of the URSS again. Romania is their main target. Johnny, don’t tell me you think Latveria is a piece of junk? Comments Susan. 

\- Yeah! You’ve seen the painting and sculptures there! All freaking Doom effigy. Respond the flaming blond.

\- They’ll get invade. It won't give good results. Respond Reed. 

\- How will you stop it? Asks Johnny. 

\- …. If I want the war to stop, I have to defeat the corruption from the inside. Says Richards.

\- Wow, corruption? You sure there is? You’re not going a bit hard, Reed? Asks Johnny. 

\- Well, you’re not called Mister Fantastic for nothing. Says Susan, ignoring her brother comments. 

The phone rings. Susan answers. Reed gets to his labs. He needs more information if he ever dreams to enter the shenanigans in the shadows. All those countries, ignoring the human rights for their greed. But it’s the strongest, the richest that will win and rule over Latveria. 

\- Reed. Fury wants to see you. Now. Says the Invisible Woman. 

Reed jumps in his suit and teleports the SHIELD. He’s quickly escort to the office of Nick Fury, where politicians, army generals and scientists shouts their arguments in a cacophony. 

\- GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, ALL OF YOU! Shouts the director. 

They all turn their head to Richards and half of them shoot him dirty looks. They exit the room and Fury lights a cigar. The office is a mess, papers and chairs are all over the ground and the portraits in the room have been smash on the ground. He smokes two puffs before speaking.

\- I have never seen wars declare itself between peaceful countries so fast. Comments Fury, putting intonation on the never. 

\- … It was prepared I suppose. Answers Reed.

\- Damn right it was. It’s written all over the place. Who the fuck is the mastermind behind that? I used to think it was always Doom behind everything, BUT HE’S NO-FUCKING-WHERE! 

\- You can’t trace him either?

\- No! But right now, right now, 24 countries and powerful organization, mostly evil, are trying to get a piece of that goddamn forsaken country. They have 500 000 possible slaves, all the robots, all the weapons, all the uranium, and on and on and on. You know the worst?

\- What?

\- Our president! Our own goddamn president of the United-States got a stash of money from an unknown industry. A humble 10 billion dollars so the president could remove his troops from around Latveria and if he removes his part to get Latveria, he’s getting another 10 billion. 

\- He accepted?

\- HE ACCEPTED! NOT EVEN TWENTY MINUTES AGO, RICHARDS! NOW HALF OF THOSE 24 COUNTRIES WE KNEW WERE INVOLVED ARE OUT. THE EAST EUROPE LOOKS AT LATVERIA LIKE PIGEONS AND A PIECE OF BREAD. And you…!

\- …?

\- You…! You’re the only sane person! The only person in Latveria which can ally the people. No one else! Not Captain America, not Iron Man, not me, not Excalibur, not the X-Men! You! Because you and their king had a dance for so long. They hide it! I’ve been on the Latverian ground before. I’ve hide in a sweet women house with four children, she was a writer. Her husband was a guard. They hide it, they know you’re good, they know it, but they look at the American’s system and they have disdain. They look at Doom, they know he’s evil, but he gave them a country! Never-ending crops and healthcare! So they complied with all his megalomaniac ways because they knew under his rules, they’ll always eat, their children would always be in good health, they would have education, they had everything for their happiness. For them liberty of expression is superfluous, only the marginal wants to have it so they can try and say the American are better. Now, they’ve lost it all. And there’s one thing they know good except themselves, that won’t be corrupt by the many corporation trying to exploit, it’s you! It’s you! You can put faith in them. Some will think you will enrage Doom and he’ll come back, other sees you as a way to stop the humiliation and the blood. They know you fight evil. 

\- … I need information Fury. I can’t just go there and hope to do a revolution against invisible enemies. 

Nick stops and turns in his chairs. Reed tries to calm down. He doesn’t know if he can get to Fury’s expectations. He thinks about the women and the fear in the people’s eyes. He thinks of a country which Doctor Doom describes as people and rich in culture. The only things he would really sacrifice himself for…Can he do it, diffuse the fear off the eyes of those farmers? Will he? He will!  
The director fumbles in his papers and the phone calls. He throws it against the wall, breaking it. He throws his cigar in the phones crumbles. He lights another one and stare in the scientist’s eyes for a good moment. The door knocks. 

\- WHAT!! Shouts Nick. 

\- The fourth leader has been killed gruesomely. Our team is investigating the body. 

\- Goddamn. Reed Richards, are you scared of death? 

\- No. Answers Mister Fantastic.

\- Then get ready, you’ll face it. If you die, send me a post card from Hell and say hello to Doctor Doom from me.


	3. Chapter 3

Reed knocks on the door repeatedly. He hesitates to slip an eye under the door, but then Fury opens the door violently and makes him a sign to enter.   
The morgue of SHIELD is highly protected, highly sanitized by the smell of disinfectant and there is endless corridor of metal drawers, where the corpses are kept.   
Fury gives to Reed his cellphone, broadcasting the new. 

‘’Today, Latveria is still in negotiation of his new ruler. Since the United-States as withdrawn, an accord between Russia and the Public Republic of China has been made. Wakanda makes his state very clear against the accord and may push the balance to his side with the ONU. Some sources indicate the conflict between Ukraine and the United-Kingdom might be correlated for the leadership of Latveria. We already knows the Japanese and China wars which finished this morning has killed more than five thousand persons and wounded more than ten thousand.’’

Fury grabs his cellphone back.

\- Come with me. I’ll show you why the United-Kingdom in this mess doesn’t mean they just want new herbs for their tea. Says the director. 

Three scientists open four drawers, corpse of the ephemeral leader of Latveria. The first one died by a bullet in the head. The second one had machete wounds in his head and torsos. The third one was disfigured by acid, his chest cavity was open and the heart was black as coal. The fourth one, well the fourth one… It was only a ball of flesh and blood trickling from the crevasses… 

\- The two last were a demonstration of force. A demonstration to intimidate the organization and countries without any superhuman power, mutants, technology advancement. This is magic, Richards, or call it what you want. And do you know from whom? Selene. And last news we got from her, she was the Black Queen for the Hellfire club. 

\- They’re involved then. Comments Richards. 

\- Yes they are, and everything seems to fall in piece, minutes by minutes, in Latveria. People are falling and bailing out like flies. They’re surely going to bargains with the strongest. And what a perfect place that is the Hellfire club. I will help you, Reed, I will, from all those people you’re the only one who has a sparkle of sense and humanity. Infiltrates them, gauge the situation and tell me your plan once you can back alive, if possible in one piece. Hospitalization can belong. 

\- I need to know where it is.

\- Don’t worry; you’ll be escort there by a professional.

Reed shrugs and tries to calm down. He preferred infiltration by a faraway approach, but if it’s swarming with crooks and mutants, it might not be a good idea.   
Mister Fantastic stops moving for a moment. He has to see the rest of the Fantastic Four. 

\- Director, I have to go for a moment. I’ll join you tomorrow morning, is it good? Asks Reed.

\- Perfect. States Nick. 

Reed gets out the installation and dash toward the Baxter building. He sees Susan reading a book peacefully. He wraps his arms around his shoulder. 

\- Hello there. You seem awfully stressed out. Remarks the invisible woman. 

\- REED! Shouts Ben. 

\- Whoa, what’s up big guy, it’s just Reed. Says Johnny. 

\- Ben, I have to go. It’s worst then… Begins Reed. 

\- What? Asks Susan. 

\- Stretcho wants to go help Latveria. Says Ben. 

\- Help? I mean, they already got it and they pass documentaries on life in Latveria. Doesn’t seem half bad.

\- What!? Show me. Orders Reed. 

They open the news channel where the blond commentator shows a propaganda video of Latveria. Every one smiling, laughing, the green fields, the forest, the castle in the sunset.

\- See, even the people fraternize with the military. Comments Johnny.

\- It’s a lie, isn’t? Asks Susan.

\- A terrible lie. Finishs Richards. 

\- So, basically, they show the world everything is under control, but in real life? Asks Ben. 

\- In real life it’s a dictatorship made by crooks and organisations. I haven’t seen the situation on the ground, but I have to get at the interior of it to be able to undo all that. 

Susan sighs. She puts her hand on Reed’s shoulders. 

\- Stay with us tonight. I don’t know how many times you’ll be gone. Says Storm. 

\- I will. Can you three promise me to trust me even if the world is against me? Asks Mister Fantastic. 

\- Yes. We will. Says Ben. 

They wake up the morning after. Reed is already gone.   
Ben goes gets a huge bowl of cereal while Sue eats her porridge. The silence of the building is soothing. Everything is okay, no one attack, and Reed isn’t constructing a machine which could destroy the United-Sates between evil hands. 

\- Sue. I was wondering last night, I couldn’t sleep. Do you think Reed has an ulterior motive to help Latveria? Asks Grimm.   
Susan blinks and look at her friend. She never thought of it. She blindly trusted Reed. However, she has good reason too. He never betrayed them. If he did an error, he would find a solution, always.

\- … Well, maybe. But maybe not. You’re the first one he told about it. Respond Susan. 

\- I was with him when he heard the news… I saw a light in his eyes, something like determination. Maybe he didn’t think it though and he wanted to be truly benevolent, but the more I think of it… It isn’t such a good idea. Imagine Doom coming back to that… Says Ben, seeming uneasy.

\- Well, remember what Reed told us about the corruption…

\- Well, to a certain extent, but…

\- … Do you think he did it for Doom?

\- It could be possible, I mean, it’s been years they’re in competition. Reed is tired, he’s so tired of Vic’s madness to repeat and repeat the schemes to destroy us. Maybe he wants him to see we’re not that bad, maybe he wants to impress him. 

\- Or maybe he just wants to show Doom he could always do better than him?

\- I don’t know. Reed never really hated him, he never hold that kind of grudge against him. 

\- True.

\- They admire each other…

\- No. Not Doom. Reed, yes, but not Victor. 

\- Ya think? No, I see Doom’s reaction. He doesn’t notice me, Suzie. I might big and orange, this fella consider me like a talkin’ furniture. I see it, he thinks I don’t. They both itch to work with each, they both itch to find a ground to work on and talk without throwing chairs in their faces…

 

The invisible woman pauses her sip of tea. Ben hits a point.  
The Thing puts his bowl in the sink and walks away, telling he’ll go take a walk.

Susan opens the TV, no news about the wars, no news about Latveria anymore. It’s like the journalists has all been shut. It must be that. 

\- Susan. 

The blond woman jumps at the deep and sultry voice. 

\- Hello Namor, I didn’t expect you so early. 

\- Where is Richards? Asks the prince.

\- I don’t know. He hasn’t told us where he was going. 

\- You trust him?

\- Yes, always.


	4. Chapter 4

Susan has managed to ignore all the attempts Namor proposed her to have a date in the bottom of the ocean. She sighs in exasperation. 

\- Namor! Stop it! I have to see Jennifer. Without you! Says the blond woman, curtly. 

\- I’ll come back tomorrow. Says Namor, crossing his arms. 

\- You’ll do that until Reed comes back or what?

\- Perhaps. But mostly because you never actually gave me the chance to give me a proper date. 

\- I know how you are on them. Don’t forget you kidnapped me a couple of time. Now go away. I have to change. 

The Atlantean rolls his eyes and departs. Susan puts on a crayon skirt and white shirt, pus her hair in a bun and takes a taxi to go met She-Hulk and Janet at a cute café near the Wasp home. 

\- Hey, Suuuuusan, over here! Says Janet, lifting her arms in the air. 

\- Hello, you haven’t been waiting for me too long? Asks Sue. 

\- Not at all. Sit, sit. Says Jennifer. 

The trio begins to talk about the last episodes of the suspense thriller they listen. Janet being so dramatic and almost hyperventilating while having a heated argument on why this character wasn’t like in the book. 

\- Oh, I don’t know what to do for supper. Whines Sue. 

\- You’re not doing supper, girl, I remember you chili! Says Janet. 

\- Well for four persons, you… Begins Jennifer

\- We’re three. States Sue. 

\- Oh, riiiight, Reed went to be the new Doctor Doom? Jokes Janet.

\- Yeah, kind of. Answers Sue, worrying. 

\- Uh, I mean, isn’t it a bit late? The soldier who came back from Latveria said they were doing great with their new leader, okay, it’s the fifth one, but he come from Denmark. They even played cards with the people because it was so peaceful. Says Jen.

\- Which soldiers? And I thought it was China and Russia who wanted it. Asks Sue. 

\- American. The third regiments. Nooo, that’s old news. I mean two hours news, but since Wakanda was so vehement against them, Denmark proposed to send two of his minister. It was an accord between everyone. Answers Walters. 

\- Damn, let me see. Oh, nice!! It even says the war in China will be resolved in two days. Says Janet, tapping on her phone. 

Sue nods, nervously and dodges the eyes contact. She almost hopes they were right and that Reed would come back deceived because a good leader is there, but… It’s too optimistic.

\- Hey, girl, Namor is really stuck on me. Any way to make him go away? Asks Susan, hoping to change the subject.


	5. Chapter 5

Reed arrives at SHIELD and he notices the army swarming the place, the SHIELD agents looking at them with a bad eye. Reed doesn’t take a chance to being seen. He sighs and back off. He could call Fury on his private cellphone. 

\- Sir! 

Reed turns around, he sees a woman coming his way. She looks tense.

\- Thank god you haven’t been seen. Let’s say the situation is precarious with the president right now. Follow me. 

\- You are? Asks Richards. 

\- Maria Hill. I’m a close associate of Nick. Come on. No time to lose. They could see you. 

Maria and Mister Fantastic walks outside the headquarters and they get inside a car. 

\- Mister cannot speak with you right now, I’ll escort you to the one who help you to infiltrate the meeting. Says Maria. 

\- You know him? Will he be in the meeting? Asks Reed. 

\- Yes. It will be your only chance to know the situation to be able to set Latveria free without a war. You have to set a plan of the information you got, after we’ll help you. Not before. We don’t want any information leaked. Right now, I don’t even know who you’ll meet and where you two are going. 

Reed nods. The more he continues, the more he feels like he won’t be able to come back, bogging down himself in the spider web. 

After an hour of drive, Maria drops Reed near a little city. Reed looks around; no one is waiting for him. He shrugs. He walks on the calm streets and decides to go to the hardware store and buy some pieces of metal and wires.   
Once he arrives at the counter, the cashier doesn’t move, she seems frozen in time. 

\- You should take more, Mister Richards. 

Reed turns around to be face to face with a tall blond woman, wearing high heel, completely in white, his reflection in her crystal lipstick. 

\- Madame Frost.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma smirks and looks at him from feet to head and crosses her arms. 

\- You’ll need a disguise. Says the psychic. 

\- A masquerade perhaps? Asks Mister Fantastic. 

\- No. No. Only the men can and no one knows you. We don’t have time to counterfeit you an identity. 

Reed supposes the old method of infiltration wouldn’t work. Frost puts a hand on his chest and squeeze. 

\- You’ll be a woman, Richards. 

\- What!? Shouts Reed, flabbergasted. 

\- Grimm told me you changed into something looking like a dinosaur once. You can grow breast and feminize your traits. Even grow you hairs.

\- Actually, my hairs are dead, so I have no control on them.

\- I have plenty of wigs. Don’t make me that face. I’m not asking you to have a vagina. Shrink your junk, have breasts, wear the clothes I’m giving you, and I make you enter the meeting. I’ll ensure personally that you enter. 

Frost has determined tone. Reed blushes and scratches the back of his head. What did he sign up for?

\- Well, I suppose I can do it. Whispers Reed. 

\- Good. You’ll need to pass as a mutant too. Think you can do a device that give you powers? The stretching is too recognizable. Continue Emma.

\- Yes, electricity, is it good?

Frost smirks and nods. She exits the store. Reed blinks and searches her. Nowhere to be seen. Surely a mind trick. He sees all the material in his hands. He hasn’t pay any of it, but the employees of the shop don’t seem to remotely care. 

The scientist decides to stop eating at a restaurant and to work in that restaurant while eating lasagna with a fruit pie. In three hours, he do a tiny Taser, but with enough power to stun a Hulk, which he hides in the skin of his arm and a larger and much powerful electrifier, which he hides in his thigh. He’ll be a woman… He tries and practices to modify his vocal cords until he arrives at a soft and sultry voice. Once he’s finished, he feels something pulling him, like a rope in the back of his head. 

Emma Frost is waiting for him at a café, drinking a Bailey Coffee. She slips to him a box. 

\- What will be your name, sweetie. Asks the psychic. 

\- … Evelyne? Answers Reed. 

\- Good. Evelyne, Evelyne Robert. Go change and come back to me. No one will see you.

Reed blushes and take the box while sips her coffee. 

Mister Fantastic goes in the coffee and the bathroom. No one notice him. He opens the box and takes a crimson taint. It’s a white corset with pale blue laces, some revealing pale blue panty, white high heels and a large black collar with a snow flake on it. There’s bag with a long dark brown wig in it.  
Reed begins to seriously put his interest in question. Well, the Hellfire club is known for their taste of pretty young women in corset and being a seen as a woman in criminal organisation often makes you invisible since men have the monopole.

First, Mister Fantastic rejuvenated his traits and skin. He looks down at his chest and makes it grow to a decent level. He preferred woman in pear shape. He puts the wig, after battling with it for five minutes, it’s in place, but he looks like he just woke up with it. He puts the corset on his small breast and tightens. He puts the panty and doesn’t like the fact it must go in his crack. He looks at the high heels with disdain and put them on. He puts the collar last and walks toward the exit. Well, not before falling face first. He hears Frost laughing loudly from outside. 

\- You’re not the first. It just amuses highly to see boys and men so weak on high heels. Smiles devilishly Emma. 

The psychic has changed to her white queen outfit, with the large cape, the long glove, the long white boot with at least twelve inch heels, the corset which push up her voluminous chest. 

\- Now, now, I love the look. You’ll really look like my apprentice. Smirks Emma. 

\- The voice is okay? Asks Reed

\- Perfect. Now listen here, sweetheart. Until the meeting begins. You listen to me and you do everything I say. Basically I am your master. If I tell you to lick my boots while putting punch in your navel, you do it. Is it clear?

\- Okay…? 

\- Good. If you resist they’ll know something is fishy. 

Richards follows Frost the best he can in the heels, still wondering how she walks so fast. They enter a luxurious car which a valet opens the door. 

\- Hello, Christopher. Says Emma to the valet. 

\- Hello, my queen. This must be the new one you talked about. 

\- Yes, call her Evelyne, sugar. 

Reed sits beside the psychic and looks nervously to the valet. The car start and after a kilometer it begins to ascend and fly in the air. Now Reed can’t even escape properly. 

‘’Richards! Stop it! I could cut your nervousness out the air! Be confident! He’s under you. They are all nothing to you!’’

Mister Fantastic eyes Emma, still unused to telepathic conversation. He nods and relaxes. He crosses his legs and puts his hand on her leg. She makes an invisible smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The car lends 4 hours later. Emma had taken news from him and the whereabouts of the Hellfire clubs. Shaw was Black King, like always. Selene, the Black Queen. The White King has been killed before Latveria fell and the White Queen is still in search of an occupant. Then what is Emma doing here?  
Reed thought she still had contact with the Hellfire club as a member and on her free time she helped the X-men. 

The valet opens the door and Emma gets out in all her splendor. Men and guards deviates like the red sea. Reed follows closely the psychic. 

The heavily armed guards stop them. Reed looks around. It’s a mansion in London. The architecture is high in details, the gardens overflows with flowers. 

The guards palm them to find weapon, they doesn’t find Reed’s Tasers. They enter the club. Reed’s head spin in the heat and the smoke. The walls are upholstered by cashmere and Indian silk. The ground is covered in velour and fur. The table made of glass have the finest wine and alcohols.  
Women in lingerie walks around, strutting against men covers in heavy armor, in tuxedo, resembling to animal looming over their preys. Many gaze turns to Emma who bomb her chest and sway her hips. She crushes the feet of a man who doesn’t get out her way.  
A tall man with a pony tail comes and kisses Frost’s hand. 

\- A pleasure to see you, truly. Says Shaw getting near her visage. 

\- What a great night, I haven’t seen the Hellfire club so animated since we beat the X-Men. Answers Frost. 

\- True. So where is…?

\- Right here. Evelyne Robert. 

Shaw looks at Reed and his eyes widen. First he looks surprise, he looks from feet to head. His surprise face turns into a perverse crook grin and his eyes are the one of a predator. 

\- What a fine catch. Magnificent. Says Sebastian, brushing his thumbs on Richards’s lips. 

Reed first reaction is to jerk away, but instead and gets near and winks. Sebastian smiles widen and he kisses his hand. 

\- Remember me her powers? Asks the Black King.

\- Electricity. Powerful enough to make Storm green of jealousy. Answers Frost.

\- Splendid, but you’ll have to excuse me, I have guests to escort to the main room. Please, present this dear Evelyne to Selene. Says Shaw before disappearing the crowd. 

\- Perfect response to his flirt. But unfortunately, he seems to really like you. I always thought he was the bimbo type. 

\- Is this the last time you come here? Asks Reed. 

\- Yes. Fortunately. It took Fury a lot of arguments to convince me to help you. Seems Shaw is still under some of my charms. Let’s go, I see Selene looking in this direction. 

They pass through the crowd in heat. Emma grabs a glass of champagne and hands one to Mister Fantastic. Some of the men the crowd grab Reed while he walks. He shoo them off, but he finally uses his tiny Taser to really scare them off. 

\- Well, well, well. That’s your catch, Emma? Asks Selene.

The vampire grabs on of Reed’s breast and her other hand goes on his hips. She smells his neck. Richards is taken aback. He barely had time to see the black haired woman.

\- She has your perfume, Emma. Lys and lily would fit her better than roses. Comments Selene. 

Gallio kisses Reed, and it takes him by surprise, once again, but he kisses back and grabs her shoulders to get nearer her to play the game. 

\- She has nerve, I like it. Says Selene, a dark glow in her eyes. 

\- Evelyne, on your knees and hands. Orders Frost. 

The scientist executes and puts his back straight when he feels Emma puts her glass on his back. Selene does the same with an amused smirk. 

\- What a good girl. Now, now. Have you been invited to the meeting? Asks Gallio. 

\- … You have to be invited? What I am doing here then? Asks Emma, seeming disconcerted.

\- You have to be on the guest and VIP list to access to it. Even I can’t enter. Truly insulting. Shaw thinks I won’t bring anything. 

\- What a waste of time.

\- You’re with the X-Men, did you expect to enter?

\- I was wondering what the Hellfire Club can find to the fall of Latveria. 

\- Ho, ho, ho, it’s a gold mine that’s all. There’s even rumors Doctor Doom has so much magical artefacts, books, resources and technology you could be immortal and never run out. 

\- Exaggeration.

\- Of course, but did it makes the flies and underdog run toward it. So much people to manipulate. 

Selene laughs while sipping her champagne.  
Reed begins to be nervous. If he can’t enter, how can they do? Is there a window to this meeting room? He could slither in at the worst of case. 

\- Evelyne, get up. Orders Emma. 

Reed gets up and faces the broad shoulders of Sebastian Shaw. The tall man cups his chin and puts his hand on his hips. 

\- Emma, Emma, you don’t mind if I bring her with me. I want to show her a bit. Says Shaw. 

\- Of course, Sebastian, of course. Says Emma in dark tone. 

Reed glances at Frost, but she nods and sends him a soothing psychic wave. He grabs Shaw’s hand.

\- Show me the way, big boy. Asks Richards. 

\- To the right, milady. 

They walk toward the back of the room where two staircases separate and go to a single door. They climb the stairs and Shaw opens the door. Reed glances back at Emma, she looks at him anxiously. A man in crowd grabs her hand and she disappears in the crowd in madness. They walk in a corridor full of paintings and portrait of the member of the Hellfire clubs. Twelve guards waits for them before an elevator. They point Reed. 

\- She’s my associate. Let us pass. Orders Shaw. 

\- She’s a mutant? Asks a guard.

\- Want a demonstration? Ask Reed, menacingly. 

They look each other and shake their heads. They open the elevator and they let enter the duo. Richards sees Sebastian devouring him from the eyes. He blows him a kiss as the door opens. Shaw smiles and grabs his hips. They just entered a large room with a long table. There are at least twenty persons sitting. 

Reed sees Norman Osborn, AIM representatives, the Danish man which is the leader of Latveria and the Danish minister of foreign affair, the president of Russia and China. Many more men smoking big cigar and looking at Shaw and him with an amused eyes. Reed cheers internally, chance has smiled to him and the mission worked. He did not cross-dressed in front of Emma Frost for nothing!

\- Shaw, there you are. Make sure the pretty creature with you stay shut. Asks Mister Sinister coming from the shadow. 

Shaw pulls a large chair and sits down, he pulls Reed on his laps. The scientist wraps his arms around his large neck. 

\- Since we’re all here, let’s begin. Says Norman. 

\- Of course. But there are still too much people here. Says Essex.

\- You’re going to have to do better than poison our drink, Essex. Says Hugh Jones.

After those words, the president of China coughs blood and fall on the ground along four other men.

\- You spoke too fast. Says Osborn. 

\- Russia, really, you’re still here? You should have brought your mutants team here to negotiate and not yourself. It’s a subhuman meeting. Comments Essex, voice full of venom. 

\- Subhuman? Quite fast for you to talk. You’re the one who destroy each other while we live through all the catastrophe, mutant. 

\- Evelyne, why don’t you show him what’s a ‘’mutant’’? Whispers Sebastian to Reed’s ear. 

Reed shifts his thigh and a brisk lightning bolt strike the Russian. Reed blinks, he didn’t think this Taser was this strong: the poor man is completely burned. 

\- Well, well, your specimen is useful. Comments Nathaniel. 

\- Let us not lose time now. Cuts Osborn.

\- Impatient! Will you calm down, we have all the time in the world. Respond Essex.

\- Oh really? What proof do you have Doom is dead?

\- What proof do you have Doom is alive?

\- Have any idea why these fool are scared of a man in a tin can? Asks Shaw, whispering.

\- He’s a man that put faith in the people he ruled over. Just like you and the Hellfire club. He comes back, the people revolt and follows him. Respond Reed. 

\- What a bright girl. 

\- Enough you two! We’re not here to debate if Doctor Doom is there or not, we’re here to separate the resources. Says Jones.

\- You want the oil I suppose. Mocks the AIM representatives.

\- Of course I want the oil. I live on that! 

\- I want the mutants! Shouts Essex. 

\- Will we shout our desire like child! Let us have manners! Shouts back Sebastian.

They all silence and the Danish leader takes a paper and a pencil. 

\- I’m listening. Says calmly the men. 

\- Who is he? Asks Reed innocently. 

\- Mister Lan, tell my concubine who you are. Asks Shaw. 

\- Me? A humble man which my father was Latverian. He always fought Doom’s influence. He died for his mutiny. I only created a cult which the goal was to bring down the weak and snooty king he was. Now, with the power of money and power I have in my home country, I manage to make a revolt in his homeland. 

\- You tempted the people. You tempted the young, not the olds which Doom gave them a country. Says Reed, still finding weird why villain had a manner to expose their plan and motive on a heartbeat.

\- Oh, so perspicacious. Yes, yes, I promised them women, alcohol and jewels. Once they were drunk and aggressive, they took Castle Doom. And the puny king didn’t dare lift his hands against child. Of course, I sent my men in the revolts. 

The Danish sighs and seems dreamy. 

\- So, Esssex will have the mutant. Hugh, the oil. And what about you Osborn, let me guess, the technology?

Osborn smiles and takes great gulps of his Bordeaux. 

\- We need the robots and some of the humans. Says the AIM representative, in a cold voice.

\- What about you, Shaw? Asks Lan. 

\- Selene was interested in the artefacts. I will take some of the robots too. Says Sebastian. 

\- I was thinking, is this young woman on your lap trusty? Asks the AIM representative.

Reed tries to calm his heart beat. He turns around and looks at them. He makes them a disdain face and rolls his eyes.

\- I bring who I want and she was given to me by an old friend. She’s mine now and she stays here. States Shaw. 

Reed was relieve his identity wasn’t blown off, but incredibly worried by the mutant’s affirmation. The other men smirks and chuckles at him. He never felt so much like a piece of meat in the showcase of a shop.

\- So, nothing else, Shaw? Asks Lan. 

\- Hum, the wines and alcohol. Smiles Sebastian. 

\- Good choice. I remember supper with Doom, his winery was unbeatable. Says Obsorn. 

\- What will you take, Lan? Asks the AIM representative. 

\- I got everything I wanted. Answers the Danish.

\- Just curious. How many dead in the country? Asks Jones. 

Lan smiles, but doesn’t answer. His minister closes the journal and puts the pen on the table. 

\- It was a pleasure working with you, sir. For your information, I will put on the black market the rest of his treasures and unwanted materials. All the rest of the resources will be sell to the most offering corporation. May you enjoy your night. States the Danish man. 

The Danish and his minister exit the room. Norman Osborn makes a call and the AIM representative have a conversation with a hologram, talking about to set the plan to throw off SHIELD.


	8. Chapter 8

Susan watched the TV all night, unable to sleep, too worried. She loves Reed as a dearest friend. She changes the channel, no news from Latveria or the troops sent. No news from the wars that has declared. She puts her face into the cushion and sighs. 

Sue waits until it’s dawn before getting up and taking three cups of coffee. Ben wakes up and takes a cup too, looking at Sue with suspect. 

\- I’m going out, sweetie. Take care of Johnny for me, will you? I’ll bring cake. Says the Invisible woman, turning the pages of the newspaper. 

\- Where are you going? Ask Ben, not hiding his worries. 

\- I didn’t tell you I was going to see Carol? 

\- No… Susie. Don’t do something stupid. 

\- I’m going to see Carol.

\- I can see right through you, girl. 

Ben sighs and eats his toasts. Susan puts her head on her hand while she continues to read the paper. She fights sleepiness.   
Storm gets in her room and puts her costume underneath a cute purple dress. She makes the blue material invisible and walks off the Baxter building, her sunglass on, adrenaline in her pocket to keep her awake and another coffee in her hand. She calls a taxi. 

\- Please, bring me to the Daly Bugle. Asks the Invisible woman. 

The old taxi driver nods without a word and rive her quite fast there. She gives him a good tip before entering the skyscraper. 

\- Hello, welcome. Do you have a rendezvous? Asks the brunette secretary.

\- No, but I would like to speak to Mister Jameson. Asks Susan. 

The secretary looks at Sue, scrutinizing her. She taps something on the computer. 

\- Mister Jameson can meet you at this instant. But not too long. 

\- Thank you very much. 

Susan goes in front of the director’ office and waits patiently and smiles when Jameson opens the door. 

\- Madame Storm, what a surprise. Says the journal director, inviting her to sit in front of his desk. 

\- Indeed. How are you?

\- Fine, fine. What… bring you here? 

Susan makes him a piercing looks and she knows that look often makes her interlocutor feels like she can see their soul. 

\- If it’s about…We’ve stop having news 2 days ago. I can’t invent thing. Shrugs Jameson, uneasy. 

\- Oh yeah? It’s such a big subject, and you know, it touches me. Says the Invisible Woman. 

\- I know, we were selling so much! Ahh, now I have to get back to Spider-Man!

James writes on a paper while talking : ‘’ears in the walls’’. 

\- Well, you do have magnificent shot of him. Sometimes I wonder who takes them. Complete Susan. 

\- It’s my photographer, Parker. 

‘’The general Ross himself asked we shut up and menaced to close the D.B’’

\- You only have Parker who takes photo, or everyone? Asks Susan, seeing James took the double sense. 

\- Everyone. But you’ll have to excuse me. I have an important meeting happening.

‘’Get out before they see you. They’re already trying me to counterfeit information’’

\- Thank you, Mister Jameson. I appreciate to see you in such a good mood. Smiles Susan before turning invisible. 

The heroine opens the window and makes a stair with her force field. The American army is involved too. Fury could help her. She calls another taxi.

The taxi brings her to their annex building. Sue takes a moto and turns it on before cloaking it in invisibility. She drives for two hours in direction of the SHIELD headquarters. 

Once the Invisible Woman arrives, she begins to infiltrate the building. The atmosphere in the headquarters is heavy and sweltering. After an hour of walking around and following scientist who gives pieces of clues and bribes of Fury’s emplacement, dodging all the security system, she finds him.   
Ten guards are eating before his office door. She looks for the camera and breaks the wire with her force fields. She then makes the guards fall unconscious with well-placed fields in their artery. 

Susan opens the door quietly and sees Fury completely astonished at her infiltration. 

\- Madame Storm, would you be interested in SHIELD initiative? Asks Fury. 

\- Thank you for the offer, but I’ll pass. Want to get out? Asks Sue. 

Fury lights a cigar and gets up. The director asks the heroine to follow her through the complex. She cloaks them in invisibility and they pass all the soldiers and scientists walking. Once they make it outside, Fury is grabbed by the neck and lifts by Constrictor. 

\- Not so fast. Says the reformed villain. 

\- Put me down, Payne. Orders Fury. 

\- Director? What are you doing with her? The president doesn’t need you outside. Says Constrictor, crossing his arms. 

\- I’m going with her. 

\- No. 

\- Let me take care of him, we can’t lose time. States the Invisible Woman. 

\- Let me hold your dress. No one wants it to get messy. Says Fury. 

\- Gentleman. 

Susan dodges Constrictor attack by the split of a hair and gives him a kick in the sternum. The reformed villain loses his breath and she takes the occasion to hits his face with force fields and destroys his weapon with fields in the mechanism. He falls unconscious a second later. 

\- Terrific. Let’s go. Orders Fury. 

They both get on Susan’s moto and she drives back to New York. 

\- We need a place with no security. Says Nick. 

\- I know a place. Answers Sue. 

They get in SoHo and they enter an apartment without anyone noticing. 

\- Where are we? Asks Nick. 

\- Peter Parker apartment. He’s occupied right now. States Susan taking a glass of water. 

\- You have the keys?

\- We gave him the keys for the Baxter, so it was fair he gave one for here. What’s happening? The army are interfering with the media. 

\- Yes they are. Someone gives a lot of money and weaponry to our dear American and proud army. So they listen like little dogs. 

\- No news from Latveria either. 

\- None, and terrible lies instead. I give the country three weeks, Susan. Nothing more. 

\- What about Reed?

\- … I think it’s too late. He won’t be able to gather the Latverian together. They must be in despair right now.

\- The media are shut, the army is corrupted. ..

\- Even the government. It’s not just here, it’s everywhere in the world. It means someone has the technology to menace and see every leak around the globe. I suspect the Danish dude in Latveria is just a pretty puppet to appease Wakanda. 

\- Who…?!

\- I highly suspect Osborn, but I might be wrong. 

\- The fall of Doom, it was prepared?

\- Yeah. But I have no goddamn idea who prepared that. 

\- … And Reed went in a meeting with all these men. 

\- He’ll go in a meeting and he will know what happens. When he comes back, I can set troops against the people who want to exploit the country. 

\- A war! That’s not the answer! 

\- … If it can reassure you, I prefer to wait Richards too. However, if he doesn’t come back in one week, I might have to take the heavy manners.


	9. Chapter 9

Shaw takes Reed by the hips and they walk out the conference room. They take the elevator and the mutant presses the button of the fourth floor. 

\- Where are we going, Sebastian? Asks Richards, trying to be nonchalant to cover his stress. 

\- On the VIP floor. It’s the most luxurious hotel in all Europe. 

\- Will Emma join us?

\- No, no. Don’t worry, you’ll see her later. 

\- What surprise do you have for me? 

\- Well, since you need my approbation to be in the Hellfire club, I need to see if you’re worth it. 

Reed feels the blood drain out his head, he must be pale as a ghost. He gasps audibly when Shaw presses his lips against his neck. He feels his heartbeat is uncontrollably fast and the villain must feel his prompt pulse under his skin. He feels the grin on his neck and Reed is very tempted to screw his cover and defend himself. However, the mutant gets more power on brute force and energy, it’s all he has right now. 

The door opens and Mister Fantastic almost jumps out the elevator, but Shaw holds his hand and pulls him back. 

\- Why so hasty? We have all night. Purrs Sebastian. 

\- Oh... Right. Since it’s my first time here, I wanted to explore a bit… Says Reed. 

Mister Fantastic was relief his voice didn’t distort nor shake, but Shaw was still pressing him against a wall, a predatory grin on his lips and lust in his eyes. 

\- Oh, if you want to visit, I hope you’re a naughty girl. I have. every. Imaginable. Toys to try on you. 

Reed gulps and feels if Shaw discovers he’s a man, he’ll stop. However they would have to fight and he would be in a very precarious situation. They would set the world against him.

The scientist tries to calm down and gather his courage. He’ll find a way out. It’s new. It’s the first time such a situation happens. He inspects the surrounding. Indeed, it’s very luxurious. White pillars hold the corridor and the ceiling is carves and paint with the pure style of Michelangelo. He recognizes in the painting some of Monet, van Gogh and Marie-Denise Villers. The window gives access on the garden flooded by flowers. There was a loud voices and classical music. He couldn’t escape without being seen.

Richards is grabbed by the hip and pulls by force into a chamber. The bedroom has crimson silk sheets and is flourished by golden patterns. His corset is ripped off and he has the instinct to hide his chest. 

\- Don’t be prude. Show me the merchandise. Asks Shaw. 

Reed reluctantly removes his arms. He knows if he looks franticly around, Shaw would doubt of something. He tries to gain composure and puts his hand on his hips and one in his hairs. 

\- Not much, but pretty. Reed says, improvising. 

\- Very pretty, indeed. 

Richards’s eyes widen when Sebastian’s hands grabs his shoulder, hard, and pushes him down. 

\- You’re nervous? I’ll take the lead, just be a good girl. You’ll enjoy. 

Reed almost punches the man in the groin, but he knows it’ll just make him stronger. His mouth feels dry. He frowns and looks up at Shaw. 

\- And if I’m not a good girl? Asks Reed, thinking out a plan seeing the electric lamp. 

Shaw grins with all his teeth. 

\- Then daddy will have to punish you. 

Yuck.   
Reed looks at the lamp and prepares his Taser, he could use it and break the electrical panel, then use the surplus of electricity to stun Shaw. He can absorb electric energy, but not as well than kinetic. 

The scientist takes a sharp breath when Shaw grabs his chin with his large hand and with his thumb forces his mouth opens. He looks at him like he’s looking at fine jewelry and puts his other hand on his belt.   
It’s now if he wants to escape. Reed feels the air comes out his lungs when Shaw kicks his abdomen with great force. His stretching power takes the blow, it’s not painful but incredibly unpleasant. 

\- I know that look girl. How many women went here do you think? Some would give their soul to the devil to be in your place, ungrateful bitch. Says Shaw in a menacing tone. 

Reed tries to jump away and run, but he’s grabbed by the side of the head and pull in the mutant’s bare crotch. He makes a whine of nervousness and disgust, his voice awfully distorting. All the rush of raw emotions and adrenaline makes him lose his concentration to hold his power and cover. The villain in a jerk of his hips, shoves his cock inside his mouth and Richards holds on the mutant’s thigh. 

\- Frost went too soft on you. Here, you must love pain, you mustn’t be prude. I’m the one in charge and I can replace you! Continues Sebastian. 

The scientist chokes and tries to pull his head back, but Shaw keeps him in solidly in place. He tries to enlarge his throat, but it just makes Shaw pushes deeper and the mutant groans loudly. The villain jerks his hips and thrusts with little movement, not allowing Reed to breathe correctly and try to adapt his throat.   
On the verge of little air, Richards bites down, but Shaw moans and thrusts harder, not caring for Reed’s teeth.   
Mister Fantastic tries to gasp for air when Shaw pulls back, but the mutant sees his attempt and thrust right back. 

\- Your throat is amazing, it constrict so pleasingly. I’ll have a lot of use for you… Purrs Sebastian. 

If Mister Fantastic wants to give an electric shock to the villain, he has to waits until he’s out his mouth or he’ll electrocute himself. He doesn’t want to stretch now. He don’t want him to know his identity, he’ll have to stun the mutant in one shot.   
The hero begins to panic slightly when Shaw stays longer in the back of his throat and his chest feels like bursting. The mutant pulls back slightly and Reed gasps for air, but choke on his saliva while aspiring. 

\- Use your tongue if you don’t want to faint. Orders Sebastian. 

The cock still in his mouth, his sense coming back, Reed is now shaking with rage and humiliation. He cools off slowly and shoots a glare to the mutant. He swirls his tongue around the head and presses, rubbing the slit. He bobs his head, unable to completely get the cock out his mouth because of Shaw’s hand behind his head. He sucks on the head and shakes of disgust when he swallow all the length.  
Reed almost pukes when he feels warm semen in his mouth. He refuses to taste it and puts it in his cheek to spit it in the mutant’s face when he can. 

\- I admit, I love a little resistance in the beginning. States Shaw in a hoarse voice. 

Richards doesn’t miss a beat and tase the mutant with his arm and shoot the wall with the Taser in his leg. The wall is cover up in spark because of the surge of electricity. He kick the villain in and electrocute him again. 

Once the smoke slowly dissolute in the air, Reed calms down. Shaw doesn’t get up.   
Reed groans and spits the rest of the semen in his mouth. His voice is back to normal, his chest is flat again, and he shakes slightly. His pulls off his wig and swipes off the sweat. He jumps a feet in the air when someone knocks on the door violently. 

\- Master! Are you okay?! 

Reed jumps at the window and opens it. He hides quickly, a pack of guards are laughing just under the window. He sees the carpet and in a fraction of second he’s flatter than it and crawl under. The door is opens in a loud crack. 

\- Shaw! Shaw! SHAW!

\- uUuuuuuuuuuuuurg. Ah… The girl… The girl!? WHERE IS SHE! Shouts the mutant, coming to his sense.

\- What girl? We saw no one coming out. 

\- Get Emma Frost immediately! 

\- She’s gone. 

\- GET HER! NOW! 

They all rush out the room. And Reed exhales out of relief. He gets his normal form and lifts the carpet. If he gets a guard, he could stole his clothes and get farther off the mansion. As he gets up, he’s hit behind the head with extraordinary strength, his power taking the blow, he stretch with the fist and comes back to form. 

\- Richards…. Growls Shaw. 

The scientist clenches his teeth and wraps the villain with his body. He begins to strangle the Black King. Sebastian struggles and thrashes, but Reed still hold him and tighten, like a python around his victim. 

Reed shouts in pain and feels his mind emptying. He gasp for air once again, he grabs the hand on his forehead and electrocute it.   
Selene shouts, but stabs her nails in the scientist’s neck and drains his force.


	10. Chapter 10

Sue closes her eyes and almost fall asleep while Nick is dying his hairs neon orange and putting piercings. 

\- Where are you going? Asks the invisible woman trying to get out from her sleepiness.

\- I’m going to hide until the attack. I need to lay down. But I’ll stay in contact with Hill and you. When the war must begin, go on any public telephone and enter this number. 

\- There’s, what, 92 numbers. It’s a long ass number, Fury. 

\- Damn right, so no one can know the code to send to war troops of ten thousand men. 

Once Fury is finish, Susan follows he director out and she gets home. 

Ben and Johnny were looking at American Idol when she came back. 

\- Hey! What’s up boys! Asks Sue.

\- Hey, Sue! We kept you pizza. Says Ben. 

\- Thanks!

\- How was your day?

\- Rough, Carol was excited today. You slept in today, Johnny?

\- Yeah. It’s pretty calm on the villain side. Spider-Man hasn’t come back from California, so… Answers the Human Torch. 

 

The blond woman sits in the kitchen to collect herself and eat before being one with her bed. She sees the box of pizza and her stomach growl. She takes a slice and eats it greedily. She’s about to take a bite of her second slice. She-Hulk burst through the living. 

\- OH MY GOD!! SUE! CHANGE THE CHANNEL ON THE NEWS, NOW!! Shouts Jennifer. 

Johnny sighs loudly and changes the channel reluctantly. 

The blond presenter seems almost ecstatic to announce the news. The three members of the Fantastic Four straighten their back and widen their eyes. A huge photo of Reed was behind her with in large red letters: WANTED. 

‘’…wever, Richards was seen the last time in the United-Kingdom. The authorities are searching him actively. So Mr. White, what do you think of the situation?’’

‘’ I think it’s disgusting that the leader of the Fantastic Four is trying to betray America. He’s always been a light of hope and now he has tried to kill the Danish minister of Latveria, Mister Lan, approved by the United-States and Wakanda who was at a business meeting! I suspect he might have a much more close connection with Doom than we though.’’

\- Oh my god! Reed! Whispers Sue. 

\- I can’t believe it, Sue. Why would he do that! Says Jennifer. 

Sue puts her face in her hands. They must be under surveillance now, she can’t tell them the truth without putting them all in danger. Ben puts his hand on her shoulder, she puts her hand on his. 

\- Great! Great! Now Reed does some bullshit and we’re going to accused of betrayal too! Great! Just fucking great! Almost shouts Johnny. 

\- We should go talk to Reed. Says Jen. 

\- To tell us some bullshit like he didn’t have a choice or the dude was actually a traitor and a manipulator something like that. Reed puts himself in shit for that a dumbass country who was controlled by a dumbass king. They’re brainwashed and weak. They live in the goddamn 1800, what good is there to save them? Continues Johnny. 

\- JONATHAN STORM! YOU’RE GOING TO EXCUSE YOURSELF RIGHT NOW! Shouts Susan, out of her mind. 

\- TO WHO!? YOU? REED? Fuck off…

\- You’re not thinking, matchhead, you’re pissed and scared. We’re a family. And we promise to Reed we’ll help him. Says Ben.

\- You two did, I’m not getting involve in his shits. Respond the Human Torch.

\- Oh yeah? You don’t even know half of what happened. I’m pretty sure if you knew all what happened you would be singing another song. 

\- I’m out! 

They watch Johnny getting out in a fury and Sue sits down, boneless and desperate. 

\- It’s okay, Sue. He’s going to cool off. He just had project with friends, now it’s blown up. Says Ben, reassuringly. 

\- I still don’t like to see him to tantrum and disrespect so much. Sighs Sue. 

\- You should lay low for the moment. If you get in trouble, I’m in your case. Promise. Says Jennifer. 

They thank her and She-Hulk goes away taking a cab since it began to rain.  
Susan doesn’t want to think anymore. She’s dead tired and the stress eats her out. She passes out on the couch, near Ben.


	11. Chapter 11

Reed thrashes against the ropes on his wrists and legs. He tries to gets out them by shrinking, but the guards electrocute him when he does. Four guards keep their eyes on the scientist. There’s no light inside. 

The truck finally stops after more than a day of road and travelling from right to left, up to down without a pattern Mister Fantastic could discerns. Reed is tired, he hasn’t eat, he’s naked and he was beaten. The guards open the door and Reed sees it’s the night. He’s thrown out the caravan in a field of gravel. 

Finally, the hero gets out his restrains and walks away. The chill air makes him shiver and he looks around. There’s nothing, it’s a field of gravel. After two hours of walk in a vague direction he sees a dense forest. He enters it and picks raspberries and eats them with vivacity. Something shiny in the moonlight picks his attention. It’s a doombot.   
He made it to Latveria in the end. 

Richards advance in the forest with renewed determination.   
Unfortunately, the darkness and unknown fills the forest. Reed leans on a tree and sit. He concentrates and tries to enlarge his pupil to receive more light in his vision. Once he can distinguish the trees and the branches from being a vegetal or something alive, he advances.   
The further the hero gets in the forest, the further he sees the carcasses of doombots in pieces laying around, covered in bullet, splattered in the blood of the bodies lying around. Reed makes a grimace to see a rotten corpse of a farmer. He continues his walk and hears buzzing noises, he notices behind a huge boulder, a pile of corpse, rotting. The flies and two wolves are eating them. 

Richards walks faster away, he must be near a village if there’s corpses of execution here. He was right, not far away, in the leaves and needles from the pines tree he sees light and the form of houses. He walks slowly toward it and he jumps when a branch behind him breaks. 

The scientist sees a broke doombot, half of his body missing, he has sparkle and his wires scrapes the leaf in his crawl. His eyes bright at Reed and his voice sounds like a fax, but it doesn’t attack the hero.

Reed continues to walk to the village, but soon he hears other steps coming and from the villages he sees flashlight being pointed in his direction. He has a bad feeling and hides behind a tree. He hears voice of men behind the house, speaking in English, some with accents, some not, but they all seem angry. 

Richards turns his head to a movement at seven, he notices three doombot near the broken one. They make a sign to come near him, somehow. The hero blinks and look back to the village. With the situation now, the doombots seems his best option. He tip toe to them and they grab him and pull him with them. Once they’re far enough from the village, they begin to run and lift Reed. 

After a while of running, they enter a tiny, isolated village behind a hill and near a fall. The doombots point a house and they let Reed alone. 

Richards walks toward the house timidly, hiding his nakedness. He hears giggle coming from a house and watch in horror six children laughing at him. A woman opens the door from the house and quickly covers him with a sheet. Her eyes open in terrified surprise to see his face. She backs off in reflex, but then her traits harden and she nods, like approbating his presence. 

Reed timidly thanks her and continues toward the house the robots pointed him. He knocks on the door and a doombot opens. He enters the house. It’s lit by a fireplace and Reed notices 5 tall and big men at the table, looking tired, exhausted, glaring at him likes he’s a poor stray dog.   
Richards enter a bedroom on the right, three doombots at the corner, they’re charging. He notices the amount of technology in the room.

\- Mister Richards… Says a weak voice.

An old man is lying in a bed, he looks sick and he breathes painfully. Reed kneel beside the bed and look at Boris. His torso is covered in bandages, blood soiling them. 

\- Let me look at your wounds. Asks Reed, kindly. 

\- You need to rest and eat. I will endure, I will live. I just wanted to assure you will be okay here. They sent you here, ironically, to die along to country you tried to save, but not here, not ever.

\- I need answers. I cannot rest with your people dying.

\- A man weak of body and mind cannot expect to resist the torrents without breaking. I will tell all what I know tomorrow morning. Rest.

Reed reluctantly gets out the room.   
The five men are not here. A woman gives him proper clothes and what seems like her daughter gives him food, bread and stew. The older woman accompanies him outside to the river to bath. When he’s done, she makes him sleep in a large bed near a window. Reed smells the odor of people on it, the bed had been used not so long before. His eyelids begin to close and he drifts in dreamless sleep. 

In the morning, Reed wakes up by the sound of children shouting and giggling. He stretches in his bed and takes a good breath. He gets out his bedroom and sees the living room is full of children. The five men from yesterday makes him a sign with their hands and with a booming voice they call the children outside.   
Reed takes the bowl of porridge the old women gives him and he go see Boris. He’s reading a book to a handicapped kid. Once they see Reed, a young girl take the kid in her arms and gets out. 

Mister Fantastic sits by the old servant and begins to palm his bandages. Surprisingly, by the look of the old man, he isn’t infected. The wound is healing very well. 

\- Who cured you? Asks Reed. 

\- The old Mia. She’s a healer. I hope the children didn’t wake you up to harshly. 

\- No. No. Why did you kept doombots around them? 

\- Because it’s them who makes us invisible to the castle. We are invisible in the radar. The parents sent their little hearts here until the stability and peace comes back. 

\- It’s a refuge? For how long will it stand?

\- I don’t know, Richards.

\- Reed, please. Boris, I know what will happen here. I need help from the exterior and from the people here. I cannot undo all of this alone. 

\- … It’s too late for you to gather the Latverian with you. The horrendous man has already declare death threat if you were helped. You have to be killed on the spot or he’ll burn the sick and old. T-The child…

\- I…

Reed stops, he feels his throat painfully constricting and a burning sense of shame, defeat and humiliation. He takes a long moment, trying to sort out the events and emotions, to separate them. Boris doesn’t say a word, he just takes his hand and waits patiently. 

\- Where is Doom? Asks Reed, after a long moment. 

\- They took him, Reed, the Danish men took him and brought them. Answers Boris.

\- Mr. Lan was present when Doom was dethroned?

\- Of course he was. He… It’s not all true that the people wanted to dethrone Doom. It wasn’t their first intention… They got manipulated by this execrable monster. 

\- I can tell you why he did it. His father was Latverian, and it seems he didn’t like Doom, tried to dethrone Doom as well but died trying to. So at his death, Lan took the goal of his father and made it true. 

\- The folly of a single man…! It may be his father, but to sell the people like merchandise…! The kids like salve and the women…! 

\- Boris, Boris. Do you think Doom could make a stop to all this?

\- Yes… Yes. He’s a martyr since the revolt… 

\- But… But what about Victor himself…? I understand it’s his homeland, but they’ve been corrupt and manipulated to mutiny… How will he be able to trust them again?

\- Reed… The young, they were offered treasures and fantasy… But if they knew it was to dethrone my master, their master, never would they have… The youngling of Latveria doesn’t have the respect for Doom like the older do. They… They got convinced to enter the castle, all of them, to have fun and uses the palace… And the Danish infiltrated the mass of Latverian. The doombots and the king didn’t lay a hand of them... They were child, intoxicated by happiness, the rush of doing the forbidden, alcohol… It’s on that moment they striked… They approached the king. I didn’t suspect at first, but they grabbed him and they gas the child… They beaten our master until he puked blood, they molested him, baring his visage to the children… They dragged him… R-eed… I… The Latverian… The young… they didn’t do anything… They didn’t want…

Boris takes a ragged breath. His body shuddered heavily and his eyes are red. He tries to calm down and looks at Reed. Richards closes his eyes, he would like to believe was exaggerating or protecting the people who really wanted Doom out, but he doesn’t want to imagine the humiliation Doom must have felt. He imagines the humiliation the people must go under right now. Deprived of their rights, sell like meat on a market, seeing their home ravaged by the tractors and trucks from the many corporation sucking their resources and life force.

\- What do you know of them? How can I find him?

\- I don’t know where he is… 

\- Boris, a name! You said they were a team, did a name came out…? 

\- Yes… Yes. I heard a single name… It was Agur Nodtvesda… I searched his address before they kicked me out and tried to execute me… 

Boris searches in his night stand and gives a piece of paper to the scientist. 

\- I’m sorry.... To have tell you all that. I didn’t mean to take your time so much… Sighs Boris, looking away. 

\- No. It’s okay. All I need is a way to get out and I’ll find Doom. 

\- Time is ticking… 

\- Yes. Yes, and the world will be against me. 

Boris nods. He seems peaceful. He can’t do anything anymore, so he resign and accept. He closes his eyes and someone knocks on the door. One of the five men makes a sign to Reed to follow him. 

Mister Fantastic follows the bulky man. The Latverian gives a case to the scientist with different clothes, a gun, some foods and a cellphone.   
They get together through the forest. They pass by some caverns and walks for kilometers. Finally, they arrive at a base camp, abandoned. Richards notice they’re at the border of Romania.


	12. Chapter 12

Reed walks and walks for hours until he find a highway. He walks along it. It’s a landscape of forest and mountains. He gets near a village and changes his appearance again to go unnoticed. 

Richard doesn’t have money and he needs to take the bus. Unless he steals a car. He goes in a backstreet and find one. He steals it by slipping his finger inside, unlocking it and turning the same finger into a key to start. He rolls away and looks at the paper, he has to drive until the capital, Bucharest, to take the plane directly to Denmark. 

\-------------------------------------

Reed parks the car near the airport and goes inside the building. He goes unnoticed again by his look. He has to traffic a ticket for Denmark. He follows a security guard and stuns him once he’s inside his room. It’s a locker, but Reed searches and dug up a security card, and his credit card, in case. He gets out the locker and goes to another room, by slithering on the ground, shrinking himself to a string and crawling under the door of a room with computers. He turns back to his self, no one is here. He goes to book a plane ticket for Copenhagen and for several minutes, tries to hack the website, but hear people walking by.  
Mister Fantastic doesn’t want to lose too much time and uses the credit card of the agent and his flight is set in six hours, luckily for him. 

The hero passes six hours at walking in circle in the airport, waiting and hoping everything will be all right. Trying to not think about the deaths in Latveria. 

Reed gets into the plan and sighs. He has a flight of four hour, then he will be near his goal. What will he do when he meet Agur? Torture him? Manipulate him? Force him to blurt out answers? He doesn’t have much time… He can’t go in a gentle way if there is resistance, time is slipping…. 

The plane lands safely and he gets out the plane, still under disguise. He decides to walk to address marked on the paper. He asks several times the direction to many people. After hours of walk and Reed eyeing the foods in the café, the coffee in those café, he arrives at destination which is on the second floor. It’s the night. 

Reed enters the apartment and sees two men laughing at the table, a women giving milk to a newborn. They chat nicely and Reed stays in his hide. He hears the woman says Agur name, looking at the man on the right. It’s a tall man, not older than 25. The older man and the woman get away and Agur puts the dishes in the sink. Reed enters the kitchen and waits for the boy to see him.

Nodtvesda jumps a feet in the air when he sees Mister Fantastic, he doesn’t have time to say something Reed slams his hand on his mouth. The dishes fall from the counter in a loud crash and the Danish stares at Reed intensely. 

\- Where is Doom? Asks Reed curtly. 

\- I’m not answering you. Spits back Agur. 

\- Will I have to menace you, son? I am not here to play. You’re little job got a lot of people in trouble, including me and my family. Answer me. They’ll never know it was you. 

\- They’ll know… I will not betray my country, American. 

\- Your country? You did it for the Danish people?

\- I will not answer. 

 

Mister Fantastic knows Mister Lan did it for his father, then why is the boy saying it’s for his country? Maybe he was manipulated as well, well Lan said it was a cult so…

Reed wraps around Nodtvesda and keeps him attached against the counter. The Danish can’t even struggles. His breath begins to be laborious. Richards shrugs and stretch more, allowing all his torso free and begins to search in the fridge. He’s hungry and thirsty. 

\- We can stay am long time like that, Agur. States Mister Fantastic, eating toast and looking at the ham in the fridge. 

\- … 

\- We’re under listening? 

\- … Maybe. 

\- Bluff. I see it.

\- … I’ll say nothing. 

\- I won’t let you sleep. I’ll have to force the answers out of you. We both don’t want that, I assure you. So please. 

\- N-No… 

Reed sighs and looks around. Theirs kitchen knife, but that’s a bit too cruel. He lost his Taser when the Hellfire club captured him. He tightens around his victim and hears the poor boy whimpers. Well, it’s a beginning. Reed shifts his right leg to make the boy ankle twists in an odd way. The boy’s eyes widen in terror. 

\- N-No… Please. Okay. Okay. Please, please promise me you won’t say it was me. I didn’t touch Doom. I was just one of the guy to prevent the Latverian from interfering... He’s… He’s at the old cathedral at the border of Copenhagen, I the south… It’s 45 minutes of road from here… But some of the others were charged to keep him there until he dies… The Cathedral’s name is St-August… It’s abandoned. 

Richards nods and release Agur. The young man seems utterly distress and the scientist knows the shame is burning down in his stomach.

Mister Fantastic runs out the house and steals a car near while changing his appearance. He drives away and sees police passing by him. He calms down and continues his road into the night. 

After 45 minutes of drive and questions about the cathedral to passerby, Reed finds it. His heartbeat is frantic, he can barely contain himself. He chuckles at himself to know the solution to all of this is Doctor Doom. He hears voices inside the cathedral, but he will not hide nor run. He will fight and get Doom. 

Mister Fantastic opens the door of the building, it’s old and dusty. However, the colors of the stained glass are vivid with the moonlight. Even the lamps which use the men here are old. 

The men jump on their feet and ready their guns. Except…. The tallest and biggest men stun his colleague on the right behind the head. They begin to shout what sound like insults. Reed punches two of them, making them fly across the room, crashing the old wooden bench. He pulls off the guns of the three other and also make them flying across the room. He looks at the tall men who betrayed his colleagues. He has a large scar on his neck, he looks at Reed softly, his brown beard and hairs makes him look like marine. 

\- I have the key. Says the man in a heavy accent. 

The mercenary goes in the back of the minster, Reed follows him. There’s a door for basement, closed by a wooden door with a heavy lock. The lock is undone. 

\- He’s still alive, but I don’t know if he’ll be happy to see you. Whispers the guard. 

Before Richards can do a movement, the guard has plunge in the basement. He hears two whispers in the darkness of the basement. Finally, the Danish comes out with a caped figure. Reed feel a mix of apprehension and relief to finally see Victor von Doom, alive.


	13. Chapter 13

The mercenary seems awfully worried. Reed looks at figure, he gulps. He can see the bare legs… and oh by Darwin, every inch of skin has a nail embed in it, and it’s infected. 

\- Doom… I’ll heal you. Says Reed, in a low, unsure voice, still slightly shock by the view.

\- … If you must. Answers Victor, in a tired hoarse voice. 

\- Yes. I must. 

\- Boeriff. 

\- I cannot… Begins the mercenary. 

\- Put me on the ground. Orders Doom. 

The mercenary puts Doom reluctantly on the ground, delicately. The ex-king begins to stand up and Richards wince to see him used his abused, terribly wounded legs. The Latverian still tries to hide his bare face under the long old rag he’s wearing with his arm. 

\- Richards. His arm is sick and rotten. You must take care of it first and quickly. Says Boeriff.

\- We’ll take care of it right now. Says Doom curtly. 

The villain gets his left arm out his cape, the hand is black and misses three fingers. Reed can sees the gangrene and the necrosis to a bit higher than his elbow. 

\- You have a place so we can help him? Going to the hospital is unacceptable. Says the Danish. 

\- We’ll find something. Answers Reed. 

Boeriff gets outside and start a car parked near the Cathedral. Reed takes Doom’s right arm to help him walk, but Victor pushes him away.

\- I will walk alone, Richards. 

\- It’s dangerous to use your legs at that state. 

\- I haven’t been able to walk for three days. I can now and I will. 

The ex-king’s voice was shaking slightly. Reed knows the pain must be unbearable, he knows the villain can walks among all the pain, but he recognize when someone is trying to repress a sob of raw suffering. 

Doom goes in the car and lie in the back seat. Reed goes in the front with Boeriff and the Danish waits for Reed to know where to go. 

\- We’ll go in a clinic. Says the hero. 

\- Which one? Asks the mercenary.

\- One closed. 

Boeriff nods and starts the car. He rolls beyond the speed limit to the city, and luckily, no police is around to stop them. 

After an hour ride, Boeriff and Reed helps Doom to get out the car. Reed unlocks the door of the clinic and they enter. They open the light and Richards begins to search for equipment. Needle and string, some analgesic and anesthetic for the amputation, disinfectant, a lot of bandages, a lot, all their reserves. He doesn’t find the right equipment to do a rachis anesthesia nor an epidural. Reed looks at the instruments and he begin to disinfect them, especially the pliers for the nails. But he’ll have to begin with the arm. 

Once Mister Fantastic comes back, he’s taken aback to see Doom giving a chaste kiss to Boeriff and the Danish man in a pose of reverence. The mercenary goes away, looking at Reed unsure and takes his car before driving away. 

Reed looks at Doom his mouth opens. What just happened? How will they get away if the car is unavailable? 

\- What are you waiting for? Asks Doom. 

\- I… Well you and Boeriff? Asks Reed, indiscreetly, the curiosity eating him.

\- If it wasn’t for him, I would have died four days ago. He fell under my charms it seems. He’s very loyal. He may be my new servant if Boris succumbs. Begin with my arm, I cannot tolerate such uselessness from it. I can’t even flex it anymore. 

Reed nods and gulps. He looks at the dead flesh, suppurating by the necrosis, black from the death eating the flesh. Richards begins the needle and inject the anesthetic in. He sting Doom’s shoulder and let the anesthetic do their effect. After a while of inspecting the Latverian’s leg while putting anesthetic in them, he comes to the conclusion he should really have a look at the rest of the body. Reed removes Doom’s rag to inspect the rest of his body in a nonchalant and scientific manner, completely forgetting Doom’s desire of privacy.  
The legs are hard to look at, it stop a centimeter before the hips. The groin is bruised, but that’s all, the torso is heavy in scratches, bruises and even cuts, but nothing that bad. The fac-

\- Richards. Spits Doom, voice full of venom and the gaze of an infuriated demon. 

Reed gasps at the realisation and blurts out excuses. He gets in the room of tries to find mask. He find one, but it’s the one uses to cover the mouth and nose, well it’s better than nothing Reed supposes. He re-enters and tries hard to not look at visage of the ex-king again. He gives him the mask and he truly hasn’t really seen the face, just a corner of the mouth spitting his name. 

\- W-we’ll begin to amputate your arm. It must be anaesthetised by now. Says Reed in a low voice. 

Reed gets the saw and the scalpel. He sees Doom’s eyes looking at him, the reflection of the light in them. He begins to cut the flesh with the scalpel at least two inch away from the gangrenous flesh, he keeps one inch of loose skin and pull it back, folding it on the arm. He uses the saw to cut the bone. The noise of it gives shivers of disgust to the hero, but he doesn’t stop. He continues his work the fastest he can. Once the arm has come off, Reed put a garret around the upper arm and begins to sew the blood vessel. When it’s done, he sews the one inch of loose skin on the exposed flesh and bone to do a stub. 

Finally, Reed puts disinfectant and looks at Doom. He’s breathing heavy and shakes. 

\- Are… Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Asks Reed. 

\- Let’s do my legs before the morning come. Give me a plier. Respond Doom, his voice shaking slightly. 

Mister Fantastic nods and stretches his arm to get the other plier. With his right arm, Doom begins to pull the nails one by one of his right leg and Reed does the left. After two hours of thorough and precise work, all the nails are removed, all the opens wounds has been disinfecting and bandaged. The worst one got stitches from Reed. 

After all this work Reed wanted to be sure Victor was okay. Doom claimed he didn’t have any other wounds. Richards didn’t insist. The ex-king needed rest and food. 

The morning was coming, they both washed quickly the place and the hero took the Latverian on his back before going out and heading to a motel. 

Once they arrive near one, Reed stuns a passerby and steals his clothes. He helps Doom to wear them, he changes of appearance and they book a bedroom with two beds with the stolen wallet. 

Doom groans when he’s put down on the bed. His eyes close and open drowsily. Richards inspects the neighborhood, it seems quite calm, not a lot of passerby nor cars. A couple of cafés down the streets. The bedroom is big and comfortable. The beds smell good, there’s flowers near the window. His stomach growls.

\- Victor, I’m going to go for moment, c-

\- No… Stay here… Orders Doom in a sleepy voice. 

Reed blinks and sits beside Victor. He feels the Latverian fighting sleep to talk. He grabs the villain’s hand and hushes him. Once his breath is even and calm, Mister Fantastic gets out the bedroom to obtain food and find a way to contact Susan or Fury. 

A little while later, eating a muffin, Richards find himself thinking about the odd demand of the ex-king. He asked him to stay with him… Reed smile softly to know someone needed him and he could finally help on the spot.


	14. Chapter 14

When Reed comes back, Victor is still sleeping peacefully. 

Richards brought back metal. He installs himself on the desk. He begin to disassemble the lamp to steal the wiring and create tiny robots which he inserts a message in it.  
One is for Fury. He’ll tell him that he needs help to go back to Latveria. The second is a message for the rest of the team that he misses them and he’s alive. 

Mister Fantastic hears the villain turns in the bed. He looks at him, but Victor fell back asleep. He should get some sleep too. He puts food on the night drawer on Doom’s side and on his for the morning and goes in his own untouched bed. He removes his shirt and pants before slipping under the covers. Sleep gets him easily. 

When Richards wakes up, the villain is still sleeping. Reed doesn’t wake him up. He has no idea what he went through in the last days. He notices the covers are falling off the bed, he must have move a lot in his sleep. Reed begins to pull the cover and he jumps when Doom jumps awake and puts his hand around his neck, tight. For a second, there’s no movement. The Latverian withdraws his hand when he notices what Reed was trying to do. 

\- My apologies for that… Says Doom in a low voice. 

There’s definitely something wrong. When was the last time Victor apologized to him? He continues to pull the cover on the ex-king and Victor closes his eyes. Then it strikes him. Doom may be in psychological distress, he’s hiding it pretty well, but some details doesn’t lie. He may have a will to resist all the torrents, but it went too hard and too long, it leaved some cracks.  
However, Reed remembered Doom went in hell and the treatment must have been the same, or worst. 

Reed sighs, he would wish to have Frost’s telepathy to sooth Victor a bit. The Latverian moves again and turns to Reed, still near his bed.

\- Victor, how are you? Asks Reed. 

\- I feel the ghost limb, but no pain. My legs are okay. I’m still tired. Let me sleep. Asks the Latverian. 

\- Maybe you should eat before. 

Victor turns his head to the food on the night drawer. Reed eats his own food while sitting at the end of Doom’s bed. He munches calmly his pastries. Doom doesn’t touch his food.

\- What’s wrong? Asks Reed. 

\- Look away. Respond Doom.

Reed frowns and sighs internally. 

\- You’re aware we’re going to be together until we get to Latveria? Asks Reed. 

\- Yes. But why is it a reason for you to see my visage? 

\- Is it really necessary? I mean… I’ve seen you naked by inadvertence. It’s I don’t know how many years we know each other. There’s something I wouldn’t be shy anymore with you… Even though we’re not really what we could call friend. 

In some manners, Reed was speaking his mind out loud. Since several days he felt inside a vice, now he had ears to listen to him and he knows Doom wouldn’t go around telling everyone that. 

 

\- It doesn’t matter. Answers Victor. 

\- Are you scared I judge? Respond Reed. 

\- It would be base of you.

\- I won’t, especially if it’s for eating. I think you put too much importance on your face, or maybe it’s the years accumulating.

\- You know nothing of me. Stop being a faux-psychologist, it’s exasperating. 

\- You’re exasperating. I’m not going out of the room just to grant your caprices. 

It’s Doom turns to sighs in exasperation. Reed puts his face on his fist and eats his pastry with less enthusiasm. He knows Doom removed his mask and is eating, but he doesn’t feel like looking.  
They stay in silence and Reed is wondering how they’ll get in Latveria? If Osborn and AIM are in the plan, it means they could be found with their many satellites. Maybe SHIELD is under their influences now. They’ll have to skirt around all the big cities of the country they’ll get through and Latveria. They can’t take the plane with Victor, but he can leave his tiny robot he just made on wallet or case to be brought to America. In fact…

\- Victor, think you can change your appearance with your spells? Asks Richards looking at the ex-king straight in the eyes. 

This time, Reed decides to continue and stares at his eyes, without flinching or making apologies. Not that it pleases Doom a lot. After a moment of staring contest, Reed crosses his arms. 

\- We need to go to the border of Latveria without being recognize or we’ll be arrest on the spot. Someone with a mask is easily seen. States Richards. 

\- Richards, we need to get out now. States Doom jumping out the bed, grabbing his mask. 

Reed doesn’t think twice he follows Victor running. Once they’re out the house they jumps on the ground at an explosion on the second floor. The cars around has their alarms started and the nemesis begin to run away from the scene. 

Victor grabs Reed arms and pulls him to the right, just before a robot smashes the sideway a feet from them. Richards recognize Russian technology and follow Doom inside the car. The Latverian starts the car and drive away at impressive speed. His sharp reflex keeps them dodging other cars within a centimeters and get a certain distance from the robots attacking. Reed sees from the corner of his eyes SWAT truck. He goes in the back seat and when they shoot bullet on their car, Reed stretching ability makes the bullet shoot back to their attacker.

The hero have no idea where the ex-king is driving them, but he hopes this hell ride will end soon. 

\- We have to pass on the roof, Richards! The impudent morons are blocking us! Shouts Victor. 

Reed grabs his rival and stretch his arm out the car, he grabs the edge of a roof and like a slingshot, and they’re projected meters in air, above the roofs and the trucks. 

\- Hold tight! Shouts Doom. 

Reed wraps his arms around Doom’s torso and the Latverian chants a spell, the next second they’re flying in the air across Copenhagen sky. The hero sees the robot flying after them. He stretches his leg and grabs one by the arm, he flings it against another robot to the left. A sudden change of direction makes Reed hairs stand up. Victor just dodged three helicopters and they’re free falling.  
Mister Fantastic looks at Doom and the ex-king makes a sign from his hand and they begin to fly again. They fly until they arrive near a forest, they breaks branches and they land quite violently on the ground. 

Richards gets up and follows Doom already walking away. No one is near, following them or tracking them.

\- Let’s get on the road. Says Reed. 

\- Yes, but if we take a car, we must take the boat to get to in Germany. Answers Doom. 

\- Can you use another spell?

\- Yes. I will. 

Reed nods and look at Doom’s walk. He doesn’t limp or walk slowly. He seems okay from his wounds and the fall.  
Once they’re on the road, they notice too much people could see them stole one of the car there. Victor makes an illusion spell and they jump on the car of a single conductor. The conductor, distraught to have noises on his roof, pulls on the side to see what it is.  
They get in the car, unnoticed, in the back seat and let the man get inside and continue his drive. 

After two hours of road, the man is about to get in another direction the boat for Germany and Doom clamps his hand on his mouth. 

\- Listen, you do as I ask and I’ll let alive. Says Doom in a menacing tone. 

The poor man has tears at the corner of his eyes and nods with energy. They take the boat and they make man the man drive them to Hamburg, then they let him alone. 

Reed and Doom walks in the German city. They need new clothes and to eat something. 

\- Let’s stop to a motel again. We need to get rest and prepare weapon before going to your country. State Reed. 

Doom nods and he uses magic so they’re unnoticed while booking their motel room. 

Reed go get food with money he steal subtly from wallet and looks for a hardware store. When comes back, Doom isn’t there yet. 

The Latverian comes back three hours later, wearing a classy tuxedo, a fedora, a black trench coat and a Venetian mask. In his hand a heavy case. He puts the case down and throws at Reed some clean black pants, a shirt and vest from his arm. 

\- What’s in the case? Asks Reed. 

\- Weapons. If we have an attack like in Denmark, I want us ready. Says Doom. 

\- Do you still feel your ghost limb? 

Reed palm Doom’s left arm. The ex-king let the hero look at the healing wound on his arm. 

\- You’re healing well. Will you make a synthetic arm? Asks Reed. 

\- Yes, of course. Respond the king. 

\- How do you feel?

\- Correct. You? You looked tired as well when you found me. 

\- … Better. 

\- Are you wounded?

\- No. No, I just have some bruises. But thank you for asking. 

They both stay in silence, sitting on the bed. Reed would like to just lean his head on the Latverian’s shoulder, having a presence who acknowledge him for a moment. Just a human contact. Reed didn’t thought the stress from the day before had took such a toll on him, but it slowly begins. And it’s not over. 

\- Do we have bandages? I will take a shower. Asks Doom. 

\- Yes, I brought some. Answers Reed. 

The ex-king nods and get in the bathroom. Reed sighs and lie on the bed. His heartbeat increase when he thinks about the Red Skull and all his allies. They’re in their territory. He anxiously looks outside and almost wish to have Victor’s magical power to feel them coming like he did. 

Reed watches the TV. He switches to an English channel. It’s the news. He feels embarrassed to see his named mentioned. No news from Latveria however, just him being searched actively and the heroes in New York refusing to comment on that. He listen and sees the American government trying to pass a bill against the heroes, and some of the superheroes are interviewed on the controversy. Somehow, Reed thinks it’s a ruse to take the attention away. 

Mister Fantastic gasps audibly when he sees the Fantastic Four has been arrested and Colonel Ross affirming they will be taken care of when they’ll capture him. What will happen to them? Is it true? Will they get out? Should he go back to America? Thousands of questions races through his mind with no answers. The next scene show Jennifer Walters almost yelling in the courtroom, ordering the liberation of the Fantastic Four and to drop the bills against superheroes vehemently. 

Richards puts the TV on mute when Doom comes back from the shower, wearing a bathrobe and his mask. Reed tries to put aside his friend. He has to concentrate on now if he doesn’t want to have an anxiety attack. He removes the tissue from his left shoulder and let Reed puts disinfectant and cream on his stub.  
Reed looks at Doom’s legs. They’re healing well too, but the sight of so many scabs who will leave permanent scars make Reed shudders. The nails were longs, how did Doom endure all that?

\- Stop staring at my legs. Orders Victor. 

\- Hum… Let’s put the bandages. 

Reed do the left leg and watches as Doom cover his right with a single hand. He has a lot of dexterity. 

\- What eat your mind? Asks the Latverian in a calm voice. 

\- … Nothing. Lies Richards. 

\- Close the TV then. I believe it’s the second time they pass your friends being arrested. 

Mister Fantastic closes it and forces himself to finish his task. His friend are in trouble because of him. All because he thought he could be a benevolent hero and take Doom place. Now he’s healing him like a good little nurse. 

\- Stop thinking, Richards. I’ll take them under my protection. Says Doom in a soothing voice.

\- You will…? Asks Reed septic. 

\- Yes. You helped me. And it will be quite easy to intimidate your puny government.

\- Hum... You’re aware all your weaponries might have been stolen when we get back to Latveria?

\- Only the visible one. I have a secret laboratory where only I can enter, since Von Bardas... You really thought I would let my technology stole like that? No, no, what I fear however, is the treatment my people go under… From the look you gave me, there’s no good news. 

\- We only have each other now, Victor…

Again, Reed spoke his mind out loud. He hits himself mentally. 

\- For this travel, yes. Will you trust me? Asks Doom, in a low deep voice. 

\- … Yes. Will you? Asks Reed.

They stare in each other eyes and the king nods. Reed feels a weight being remove from his shoulder. He sighs of relieve and for a moment, everything is okay. He gets up as well and go take a shower.

When Mister Fantastic comes back, Doom is already sleeping.


	15. Chapter 15

Sue is woke up by the movements beside her. She sits straight when an army soldier points her head with a gun. 

\- Hands in your back, Madame Storm. 

\- In what right are you in my house! 

\- HANDS IN YOUR BACK!

The army soldier hits her on the forehead with the handle of the gun. Susan has her vision blurry from the hit, but she gets up and three other men catches her arms. She shouts and struggle. 

\- Unhand her, right now. Says Ben, coming. 

The three soldier flinch, intimidated, and they untighten their grip around the Invisible woman. 

\- Suzie, what do we do? We escape until Reed comes back or we follow them. Asks Ben. 

\- You can’t escape. Says a soldier. 

They all put gas mask and Susan makes a force field around Ben and her. 

\- Where’s Johnny? Asks the blond woman. 

\- No news from him. Says Ben, worried. 

\- Let me guess? Accomplice of Reed who betrayed the country? 

\- Bullseye. 

\- Think you can do the jump from here?

\- Yeah. But I really wanna know where’s Johnny boy before we’re runaway. 

\- He’s not coming back here, that’s for sure. 

Susan breaks the window and they both jump out. She clenches her fists to see numerous tanks waiting for them.   
Ben lands in a loud crash and gets up, lifting a tank in his arms. He throws it against another and free a passage for Sue and him.   
They both run away and the Invisible Woman cloaks them in invisibility using a force field to protect them from the incoming bullets.   
However, she sees an Iron Man armor coming and shooting her force field with a massive bolt. She gasp and her shield is broken. Ben and Sue manages to dodge the blast from a centimeter. 

\- Stark’s with them??! Shouts Ben. 

\- RUN! Yells Susan seeing the tanks coming this way.

All the shots of the vehicles are shot on Ben. The Thing shouts of pain, but still stand over Sue, protecting her from the blasts.

\- Ben! Shouts Sue. 

The blond women lifts her friend with a force field to get him out of range from the army. She sees the real Iron Man coming and attacking his armor. 

\- Come on, Sue! Give them a piece of your mind. Sorry for that, didn’t know the army had stolen one of my armor! Shouts Tony. 

\- THROW ME IN THESE ROTTEN…! Shouts Ben. 

Sue throws her friend in the tanks and the Thing begins to wreck the tanks. She also makes their wheels stuck and dysfunction. 

\- SUE! I HAVE TO GO! THEY’RE GETTING AGGRESSIVE AGAINST ME! Shouts Iron Man after disassembling his old armor. 

Susan protect herself when a tank sets in fire in front of her. 

\- JONNHY! 

\- OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THAT! Shouts the Human Torch. 

\- Come on! No time to lose! We have to get out of here! Where is it free of attackers! 

\- Nowhere! There’s more coming!

Susan begins to swear and lifts two tank in the air. In a shout she throws them on the SWAT cars coming. Johnny lands beside her to put fire on two tanks coming a bit too near them. Ben shouts behind them, Sue notices he’s bleeding from his shoulder and he just took many hits protecting them. 

\- Ben! STOP IT! Shouts Susan to the soldiers. 

They’re all wearing gas mask again and she doesn’t have the time to puts a force field on them, they’re gassed and shot violently with rubber balls. Johnny resists them by being in fire and his heart scream revenge to see his sister falling on the ground moaning in pain. 

The Human Torch spray the soldiers with fire balls to make them back off and hurt them. However, he’s shot with an actual bullet in the stomach. He falls on the ground and clutches his wounds.

\-------------------------------------------

When Ben wakes up, he’s attached with Adamantium cuff. He has a headache. He looks around, he’s in a white empty room with a single door. He must be imprisoned by the army. A man in a scientist vest comes in with two soldier with guns.

\- Mister Grimm, everything will go better if you answer me without a fuss. Says the man in the lab coat. 

\- Go fuck yourself. Answers the Thing. 

The three of them shake their heads. 

\- Where is Richards? 

\- I don’t know. Answers Grimm. 

\- What do you know of his motives?

\- I don’t know.

\- Playing the innocent ignorant won’t save you here.

The guy in the lab coat grabs a funnel and someone brings various bottle of liquid inside the room. 

\- We always wanted to know if your interior were as strong as your exterior, Mister Grimm. This is various poison to make the answers come out. You won’t die, we promise. 

Ben closes his mouth shuts and begin to sweat nervously when the dude in the lab coat grabs a needle and inject product in in. He points the needle on his eye ball. 

\- Say ‘’aaah’’ or you might lose an eye. 

\----------------------------------------------

Susan wakes up full of lumbago. She has one of those headache which wants her to pulls out her brain. 

\- Good morning, Madame Storm. Says Colonel Ross. 

\- … What do you want? Asks Susan. 

\- Guess. I thought you were intelligent. 

\- Oh, I don’t know. 

\- Let’s begin by Richards. 

\- Oh, I don’t know. 

\- Don’t play that game with me. I got carte-blanche to get the information from you. 

\- Are you blind? You’re being manipulated by people you don’t even suspect. 

\- Sure. Now, what do you know about Richards?

\- Nothing.

\- Where does he plan to go?

\- I don’t know.

Ross snaps his fingers and two men enters. They get instruments and Sue feels the blood drain out her head. 

\- We’ll begin by Richards, or Fury. As you wish. Says Ross in a dark tone.


	16. Chapter 16

Reed can’t find sleep. He opens the TV and watches the news, knowing perfectly it’s not the thing to do. It’s still the controversy from the government bill. He rolls his eyes, history repeats itself and the civil are blindly going in while the hero show heated arguments against the journalists and the government about their exasperation and how it went last time. They mention the Fantastic Four again, but no news of where they are.

Mister Fantastic looks at Victor sleeping, mumbling something. He doesn’t catch what the villain is saying, he’s talking in his mother tongue. He looks at him and his curiosity is picked. He didn’t have time to fully appreciate Doom’s face before. He sits on the villain’s bed and Victor doesn’t jerk awake. He slowly removes the mask already half removed from the positon. The TV lights the disfigured face, fortunately, Victor’s eyes are closed and he isn’t awake at Reed intrusion in his intimacy. He looks at the scars and Doom’s hard traits that’s it’s not that bad and Doom makes it worse than what it is actually. He delicately puts the mask back, but stays on the bed, feeling a tiny bit guilty. 

Richards glances at the ex-king and looks back the TV. He changes of channel and looks at a documentary on German birds. 

After half an hour of looking at birds flying around with an enthusiast German narrator, Reed jumps when Doom mumbles something, loudly. He quickly removes his hand from the ex-king hairs, he was petting them unconsciously. He gets back in his bed and closes the TV. He tries to find sleep. 

In the morning Reed wakes up when Doom is putting his clothes on. He doesn’t feel rested. He gets up almost painfully and his only wish is a cup of coffee. 

\- I’m going to get food. Change. Orders Victor. 

The Latverian exits the room and let Reed to change. The hero begins to puts his clothes and looks in the mirror. He looks bad, really bad. He drinks water and tries to not go back to sleep or open the TV. 

Doom comes back with coffee and pastries. They eat in silence and Reed drink his coffee greedily. 

\- Do we continue our road on a car? Asks Doom, hiding his face from Reed. 

\- Yes. Taking the plane is dangerous. 

\- Do we skirt by the Netherlands or we cut through Germany? 

\- We better cut through Germany. 

\- You’re aware of the Red Skull?

\- Yes, but we have no time to lose. 

\- It would be better to skirt by the Netherlands, Richards.

\- … Yes, I suppose. 

\- We’ll lose too much time if we’re captured. 

They gets out the motel room and walks in the street of Hamburg to find an isolated car. Once they found one, Reed takes the wheel and drive them while Doom take care of identifying any threats near. 

After three hours of road, they arrive at the border of Germany-Netherlands in the direction of Nieuweschans.   
At the borders, Doom uses his spells to let them pass through the frontier with the officers. 

\- Not so fast, Mister Richards.

The hero turns around and sees Madame Hydra wearing a huge octopus on her head. She grabs Reed by the neck and pulls him out the car. 

\- You should watch out before using magic. We were searching you. Says the villainess. 

\- The sorcerer is not with him. Shouts a mercenary under her services. 

\- This rubbish sorcerer is none of our interest. You really thought we didn’t prepare for you to get the long road out of Germany? Asks Madame Hydra. 

Reed tries to breath in the grip of the tentacle. He sees her with an electric baton and she hits fiercely his head. He’s dizzy and lose control on his limbs which puddle on the floor. He tries to slither away from her tentacles, but they drag him and throws him in a truck.  
Reed groans, once again captured. He fights viciously the soldiers inside the truck so they doesn’t attack him. He win and tries to get in the first compartment of the car to stop the driver. He fails and tries to bash the door. He wonder briefly where Doom is. Madame Hydra never suspected it was him. Do they all think he’s dead? Didn’t the guards who were guarding him told their boss? Or they were going to be executed if they failed their missions? 

Richards shouts in frustration, the door doesn’t open. He’s stuck inside.


	17. Chapter 17

Reed punch the soldier who opens the door of the vehicle. He begins to run through the soldier shouting in German. They shout at him and tries to block his path.   
Richards looks around and he’s clearly in the base of the Red Skull. He tries to escape the soldiers by the ventilations. He slithers through the narrow tunnel and find an exit, or an empty room. However, the soldiers follow him. They must have a detecting system in their ventilations.

Mister Fantastic sighs, exasperate and mentally prepare himself for the battle. He jumps out the ventilation and grabs three soldiers and throws them on the other. Reed shouts and feels a needle on his shoulder, it numb his arm at alarming speed.

\- Welcome, Mister Richards. Grins the Red Skull, removing the needle. 

The hero groans when he’s manhandled by the soldiers. They drag him across the complex and attach him on a table. The room is full of computers and men tipping on keyboards. 

\- See, Mister Richards. All those people can pinpoint with precision a fluctuation on the German territory, and more. So, you had no chance by coming here. Now, now. I’m in a good mood today, Amerikan. What do you prefer? Mister Lan take care of you? Your subhuman country to be called a traitor of the state? Asks the Red Skull. 

\- Nothing, you monster. Spits Reed. 

\- Not very nice of you. However, the American wants you very much. They even give a nice prize for your capture. You could join your three clowns there. 

Reed frowns at the mention of his friends. True, he could join them. But he can’t abandon Doom. 

\- What about the Hellfire club? I’m sure Shaw has something nice reserved for you. Says the Skrull with a dark grin. 

Mister Fantastic flinch at the name. No, he doesn’t want to go back. 

\- Nein, nein. I could keep you and use your brain as a computer to bring your homeland down. Says the supervillain. 

\- Never! 

\- Of course, we have to break you a bit. 

The hero curses between his teeth and makes a low whine of fear when the Skull snaps his fingers and the men gets out the room. His eyes are covered with a tissue. He hears some clatter of instruments bumping in each other’s beside him. 

\- Mmmm, no, even better, what about I keep you here until Latveria is only a pile of ash and then liberate you? 

Reed gulps, it would be too cruel. All of those efforts for nothing, well Doom is free and he is the one to save his homeland…  
Richards is drag in another room and he hear them lock the door. He remove the tissue and sees he’s inside a cell. He tries to bash the door and shouts of anxiety when he sees gas leaking inside. They want to trap him, unable to resist or escape. He cough by breathing the gas and he begins to hallucinate slightly. His friends… His parents… All sort of weird visions, space, his lab, all his brain trying to put something clear… He feels sort of guilty in all of this…

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why is he here? Why did he deserved that? Why? Why? He wants to go home… He gave too much… It’s too late… He doesn’t want to die… He wants to go home… He wants to see Ben.. To see Susan…. To see Johnny… He wants to see Doom and nurse his wounds… He felt good and useful when he did… He wants to see Doom.   
Mister Fantastic’s heart ache to think about the Latverian. He wants to go home and get the routine back. Sees Ben drinking on the couch, eat the suspicious chili of Susan and mess the hairs of Johnny before he goes out… And in the night Doom attack, they win and go to sleep. 

Reed gets up and force his concentration on the door, trying his best to ignore all the hallucinations his brain imagine. He will not abandon! He hits the door. But after an hour of doing so. The gas gets the best of him and he faints.

Mister Fantastic wakes up later, no idea how much time passed. But he has a terrible headache. He tries to get up, but falls on the ground. His shoulder hurts from the needle. 

The hero turns his head to the door when it opens. The Red Skull enters and lifts his gun. 

\- Seems someone here wants you. Let us not give him this pleasure. Says the Nazi. 

Reed doesn’t have the reflex to dodge the bullet, the poison in his blood still acting, and he shouts of pain when his stomach is pierce by the metal. It’s not normal metal if it wounded him… He clutches his wound and whines of fear when the Skull is about to shoot a second bullet. However, a hand slams on the back of his. 

\- I wouldn’t do that. Says Doom in a predatory tone.

\- You, cockroach. Why don’t stay dead? Says Red Skull, full of hatred. 

\- Never, you would like it too much. Even missing an arm and my armor, you’re no match for me. You would have died in my place. No get out my way.

The Red Skull is thrown on the wall beside and Doom grabs Reed from the ground. Mister Fantastic tries to hold on his legs, but fall unceremoniously on the ground. The Latverian snorts and lifts him.   
The Red Skull shouts order and Doom begins to run away while the bullets of the soldier seeing them escaping brush them. 

\- CLOSE THE TELEPORTER! Shouts the Red Skull. 

However, the Latverian jumps in it and begin to enter their destination. A bullet hits the machinery in the last second and makes a bug in the machine while Doom and Reed are teleported. 

\--------------------------------------

The nemesis land near the city of Novi Sad in Serbia. Reed is between reality and dream because of his wound, the blood loss and the poison. He’s aware of the movements he’s under, but not the direction or the surrounding. His mind passes the images of his friend abandoning him… He imagines them dead… Dead at the army’s hands. Doom’s corpse on a pile of his own people…He’s unable to restrain his tears flowing out his eyes. 

\- Victor… Victor… Where are you? Asks Reed, in a low desperate voice.

\- I’m here. Don’t worry, you’ll live.


	18. Chapter 18

Reed wakes up later, his first reflex is to search around for Victor, being the last thing he remembers. He’s alone in bedroom. It’s dusty, the window has a white thin tissue to cover the noon sun. He’s under a gray sheet and the room only have a commode and a nightstand with a glass of water and what Richards sees as Tylenol.  
The hero looks down on his stomach, it had a gauze and bandages, a bit soil from the blood. He wears his pants. It doesn’t hurt him to move. He takes the glass of water with the Tylenol and opens the door. He sees a corridor with a stair to go down stair. Doom walks up the stairs and enters the bedroom. Reed follows him back to his bed.

\- It’s you who nursed me? Asks Reed. 

\- I had to pay my debt. Respond the Latverian.

\- How much time before it heal?

\- With your metabolism, I say a week. 

\- Oh… Okay. We’re near Latveria anyway. 

\- About that. The Intel between the villains is very fast. They’re aware of my resurgence and they know I’m going back to my homeland. The information slipped to the American and their allies, some of them are… unhappy I try to get my throne back. 

\- They… They’ll try to stop us? 

\- Yes. Mostly me. But you also. They won’t listen to your story Reed, they’re manipulated, corrupted, driven by fear of what I could do back on my rightful place. Doom will have to enter his own country by force of by infiltration, but I will enter. 

\- It doesn’t make sense, they should know about the lie of the media and the government…

\- It rather seems the contrary.

\- They’ll listen to me. 

\- Really? You’re seen as my ally.

\- I am! I am for your people! You may not be the perfect person, but… but they trust you. I trust you. I will bring you back, I promised them, I promised you, and I promised myself. Screw them! Shall they listen to me or not, I’ll make you pass. We have to save your country.

\- Truly benevolent. Doom doesn’t know a hero who would give his life to save a country of an enemy. 

\- They’re innocents, Doom, we both know it. It’s just the way they’re portrayed in the world… I would give my life for you too. 

Reed in his enthusiasm over his renewed determination had grabbed Doom’s hand and was looking Victor in the eyes when he blurted the last sentence. Which had a lot of meaning. He wasn’t sure himself if he was ready to assume the consequence, if there was any. Why is he anxious? There’s nothing that will happen, it just a phra-

\- Why would you do that? Whispers Victor, seeming uneasy. 

\- W-well, hum… Frankly, I feel bad to lose you now. We’ve been a lot through together even if it wasn’t for so long. Sorry, that’s false, for a long, long time. We didn’t talk or chat too much, but you’re a man of your word and honor. You saved me even though I’m sure you could do that all alone. 

Doom blinks and adverts Reed eyes. His uneasiness seems to grow, but he doesn’t let Reed’s hand go. 

\- Are you hungry? Asks Victor after a moment of silence. 

\- Hum... No not, really. We’ll eat before we hit the road. Your wounds are okay? You didn’t hurt yourself with the Skull?

\- No. I’m alright. 

Reed puts his hands on Doom’s shoulders, he sees something like weakness, no, not a weakness, an opening. He sees his nemesis who’s so proud and stubborn to have a faint emotion, finally give in a little bit. Maybe it’s because they’re both hurt and they only have each other to trust and count on. Maybe it’s because of a those years of his own stubbornness to open Doom a little. 

\- Don’t worry, it’s almost finished… Says Reed, hugging the villain. 

Richards doesn’t know if it’s for himself or for Doom he murmured the phrase, but it sooth him. Doom doesn’t get away from the embrace. 

\- I think we’ll both need a vacation after that… Murmurs Victor.

\- Indeed. But… Hum… Let’s stay here a moment. 

\- Sure, we’ll get there in the night.

Mister Fantastic could hear Doom’s heart beat fast, but his tone was calm and composed. 

\- Where we are by the way? Asks the hero. 

\- I asked an old blind lady to shelter us. She accepted. She went away to see her son. Answers Doom. 

\- Let me see your arm. 

They sit on the bed and Reed removes the shirt of the Latverian. His arm has no infection, no stitches have been teared or the strings are being loose. He could remove the stitch tomorrow or the day after. 

\- We should change the bandages on your stomach. States Doom. 

Reed lie on the bed and begins to removes the gauzes. His wound looks bad, but his skin has stretch all by himself to prevent the excessive bleeding. Victor inspects it and palm the wound. The hero feels no pain and they bandages it again. 

\- The antibiotics are working. States the ex-king. 

\- You gave me antibiotics? 

\- Yes, earlier, they were with the Tylenol. 

\- Your legs are okay?

\- Yes, they’re almost all scar. 

 

\- You used magic?

\- Yes, I wanted to walk properly. I have gain force over the days. 

\- You look good. 

Doom shoots him a weird look. Reed shrugs, it’s obvious for him. 

\- You’re shy? Since when? Teases Mister Fantastic. 

\- I’m not. 

\- Then what was with that glare? It’s a fact. 

Reed puts his hand on Doom’s bare muscular shoulders and take a good look of his torso. He looks back at Doom to make a snarky comments on his armor, but Doom looks distressed or just very perplexed. 

\- I didn’t know you were seeing me in that way. Comments Doom, insisting on the ‘’way’’. 

\- Well, I’m pretty sure everyone who sees you out of your armor sees you that way. 

Doom tightens the embrace and Reed blushes. 

\- Do you mind? It’s been a long time since someone sincerely wanted to be near me. Asks Victor. 

\- N-No, no, no, it’s okay. 

No, the hero wanted to be near Doom, he wanted him. He realizes how much the past days event affected him. Now his only comfort is his worst enemy, who is also searching comfort behind this stoic mask.  
Reed puts his face in the crook of the Latverian’s neck and the warmth of the skin makes him want more, in an impulse he puts his lips on it and he feels Victor’s frame shiver. He opens his mouth slightly and relish the goosebumps from the ex-king. He entangles his fingers in the Latverian’s and leaves butterflies kisses on the welcoming throat. He doesn’t think, he just let his impulses take the lead. His right hand slides up Victor’s back and he grabs the string of the mask, he teases it a bit before undoing the node. The mask fall beside and Victor’s traits are hard and pinched in concentration. He takes Doom’s lips with his own. Reed hold his breath in the moment. The Latverian isn’t chasing him, he’s accepting the kiss.

Victor breaks the kiss and looks at Reed in the eyes. He slides his single hand on his face, scrutinizing him. Richards pushes the villain on the bed and kisses him with eagerness. His hands slides on the hard abdomen of the ex-king. He hears Doom breathing heavy, his eyes follow the movement of his hands. Doom’s hand goes on his right shoulder when Reed gets between his legs. The hero presses his body against his nemesis and devour his neck, passion rushing thought him.  
The Latverian exhales loudly, like a release of pressure and he shivers again. Mister Fantastic grabs his pecs and bites his lower lips. He trails his fingers on the villain’s side and grabs the belt. He fumble on the buckle and remove the pants.  
Doom’s legs are almost all healed, just a couple of pink scares mixed with the scares who took the color of the tan skin. Reed kisses the left knee and grabs Victor’s hand to pull him. They both sits in the bed and kiss. The Latverian seems hypnotize by all this, letting himself touch and move. Reed kisses his jaw and he bring down his brief. Victor flinch slightly, but Richards takes him back in a kiss. 

Reed holds Doom. He feels at peace, another someone against him, sharing his warmth. He kisses the entire villain’s face to before grabbing his hips and lifting them up, rolling his own hips against.  
Richards groans and Victor’s breathe hitch. He grabs the Latverian’s hand and kisses the fingers and the palm.  
Doom sits and kisses Mister Fantastic’s jaw, he roams his hand on Reed’s side. The hero caress the ex-king’s hairs. He kisses Doom’s forehead when he stops and he sees the villain looking down. Reed feels a wave of surprised apprehension when Doom move back and leans between his legs. He moans softly when he feels lips around the head of his erection. He puts both hands in the ex-king’s hairs and tries hard to not buck his hips. He throw his head back when Doom swallows him to the base. He clench his teeth to not mewl of pleasure.  
Richards looks down, Victor’s eyes are closed, his cheek are hollowed while he’s bobbing his head and circling his tongue on the tip. Just the sight of the ex-king, his scars and a bit of sweat on his temples makes Reed’s stomach do a summersault and comes in his mouth. 

Doom swipes his mouth and gets up, he dodge Reed’s eye, his gestures looks like he’s embarrassed. 

\- Victor, come here.

Reed takes him in his arms and kisses him. He palms his muscular back and kisses neck. He slides a hand on the erection of the Latverian’s and stoke it while his kisses his ear.

Richards pushes the villain off the bed, making him stand and he gets on his knees. He looks up, he likes the face he’s seeing. Reed feels relieve and good to rubs his hand on the ex-king thighs and opening his mouth to slide the large erection in his mouth. He exhales to calm down and swallows the rest until the base. Doom’s hand tighten on his shoulder, his face constrict in pleasure. Mister Fantastic pulls back, freely.  
Reed slides his hand on the interior of Doom’s thigh and on his cheek. He feels the villain shiver. He feels Doom stiffening slightly and Richards removes the erection from his mouth. He sucks his fingers instead. The hero thrusts two of his wet fingers inside Victor while he licks long stripes to the head of his cock. He hears the Latverian groans huskily and clutching his fingers in his hairs.  
With his other hand, Reed pulls back the foreskin to give rapid licks and swallows it back. He twists his fingers inside the villain. He sees Doom’s knees jerk a little. He constrict his throat around Victor’s cock and pulls back, pressing his lips and sucking until the tip. He crooks his fingers and enjoy seeing Doom retaining his moans and whines. 

The Latverian puts his hand behind his head and Mister Fantastic opens his mouth, he lets his nemesis thrusts inside his mouth, and he does softly. He rubs his fingers on Victor’s prostate at the same pace than the thrusts in his mouth, and the ex-king is so near just losing it by the concentration in his face.  
Finally, Victor moans and comes inside Reed’s mouth. 

Reed let the villain gets his breath back and pulls his fingers free. Once he sees Victor gains back his composure, he slams him on the bed and keeps him tight in an embrace while he kisses him like he’s lacking oxygen. Doom gasps a little when Reed begins to kisses and bites his face and neck. 

\- You’re so pretty, so strong, who dares to say other wises. Compliments Reed, whispering in the ear of the Latverian. 

\- Stop it, you moron. 

\- Shy again? 

\- Raah, stop or I’m throwing you out the room myself. 

\- You wouldn’t. Come on, we need a shower and a meal. I’ll go first if you insist.


	19. Chapter 19

The moonlight and the floor lamps illuminate the two shadows walking in the streets of Novi Sad. They get in backstreet and comes out on motoes, rolling fast out of the city. 

After two hours of road, they let their moto on the border of the highway and continue on feet.   
Mister Fantastic and Doom agreed to try and go out in sentinel to watch the security around the Latverian’s border. Once they arrive and hide behind trees and bushes, unidentified soldiers makes a round. They seem all too serious and on guard for the nemesis to use a distraction.

Reed glances at the villain. He seems tense. 

\- How far is your safe point? Asks Reed. 

\- Three hundred meters. 

\- Too much security… 

\- They must know it’s here. They just can’t find it. 

\- So we go with me as a bait?

\- Seems the most logical way. I think they expect you. You’re still wounded. It’s not a good idea. We have to go with plan C. 

\- Yes, the entire border is fu…

Reed stopped in the middle of his sentence and the Latverian glances at him, waiting for him to continue. 

\- Wakanda. The entire border is protected and Wakandian soldiers are there. Says Richards, shakily.

\- Mmmm, T’Challa choose to be against me… 

\- Well, you tried to invade his country. 

\- It’s still mean he prefers to let my people die. 

The hero shuts and they quickly gets out their hiding to track back. 

Reed has no idea what Doom plans to do, but he knows he’s prepared. He’s nervous to know if the ex-king will throw him under the bus to get back. 

The duo walk for three hours, skirting the Latverian border to get in the north.   
They get near the border once again and this time Doom puts his hand inside a hole in a tree and gets out something that looks like a walkie-talkie. Reed inspects it, but sees nothing unusual. It could mean the only way to get in is by old fashioned method. 

The ex-king opens the walkie-talkie, all Reed can hear is the familiar sound of the device who can’t find signal, then it silences slightly. Doom begins to speak in Latverian. From what Reed grasps, he’s saying numbers and a single words between the numbers. 

Doom closes the walkie-talkie. 

\- Prepare yourself, it’s going to surge. Sates Doom.

\- Surge of what?

\- Everyone. 

They both hides in the bushes when they hear helicopters coming this way. Reed tries to get Victor’s visual contacts, but the ex-king ignore him. He would find the situation absurd if he was find in the bushes like that. The greatest brain of the century, found hiding in the bushes. 

Reed snaps his head toward the border, he sees a sea of green and white dots glowing in the dark coming. Doombots. There’s thousands of robots running toward the, and every army force is following them, attacking them, trying to stop the green waves. He calls out Victor who jumps out the bushes and run toward his robot. The effect is instantaneous.  
The doombots recognize their master and half of them go in offensive mode against the enemies, the other half agglutinate around Victor to protect him, lift him and run back to the castle.

\- VON DOOM! Shouts a solider, pointing the ex-king in the middle of his robots. 

Reed hesitates to jump out. Really. The robot are doing a marvelous job to get through the soldiers, the tanks and the security barrier. He jumps out his hiding when he sees T’Challa running all speed toward the Latverian. 

\- T’CHALLA! WAIT! Shouts Reed. 

The Wankandian king turns around and stare at Reed. Mister Fantastic feels intimidated by the hating and cold glare he receive, all the aggressiveness of the king against him. 

\- RICHARDS! 

Black Panther jumps in the air and his spear stab the ground with mighty force a centimeter from Mister Fantastic’s feet, having dodged at the last second.   
The hero grabs the king’s waist and wraps his body around his right shoulder, the arm holding the spear, and with his arms, grab the left and makes T’Challa bend backward. 

\- LIBERATE ME AT ONCE, RICHARDS! Shouts Black Panther.

\- NO! IT-

\- YOU’RE LETTING DOOM HAVE POWER TO MENACE THE WORLD AGAIN!

\- IT’S THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE LATVERIA!

\- THERE’S NOTHING TO SAVE! 

The Wakandian uses his vibranium claws to plunge his blow in Reed’s wound. The hero spits blood and falls on the ground. He bend and clutches his wound, trying to restrain the blood from running out. 

\- You were my friend, Reed, but you’ve let evil get you. Doom will once again hurt you and your family. Hurt mine! We have to stop him. I’m offering you my hand. Says Black Panther very calmly. 

\- N-no… There is hundreds of thousand people who needs more saving than I do… Breathes out the hero. 

T’Challa shakes his head and goes away, letting Mister Fantastic bleeding out on the ground. 

Reed tries to crawl away from the scene. His head spin and his vision blur by the dust in his eyes. For a moment all he hears is the guns shot, the tanks rolling, the synthetic voice of the doombot, all in a too loud cacophony.   
Richards looks down, his white shirt is now red and brown and half of the buttons has been teared off. He stretches his arm to escape more rapidly and the shadow of Black Panther climbing the hill to get to the village. 

\- Well, a perfect place for you. Crawling in the dust. Says Namor, stopping Reed’s path.

\- Y-you’re joining T’Challa? Asks Richards. 

\- I wonder if it’s necessary, he was already infuriated to know Doom was coming back. And you? What are doing here? Everyone wants your head. 

\- …The Latverian, they…

\- Those pathetic brainwashed earthlings? What about them? Decimation is their only fate anyways. 

\- Just like your people… 

\- What did you say!?

\- Namor… Stop it. You’re a king yourself, why are you so insensible? 

\- And why do put your life at risk so much for a man that tried to kill more times than the number of stars in the sky? 

\- I promised myself… 

Namor snorts and looks at Reed with condescendence. Richards look back at the castle standing in the horizon, a tower just collapsed. 

\- You’re going to stand there, Namor? Asks Mister Fantastic. 

\- Nothing to be done more. Your body can take care of itself. Answers the Atlantean, suddenly disinterested.

The prince of the sea walks away and Reed let his hand go his wounds, his body effectively suppressing the blood loss. However, he sees soldiers coming in his direction. He pulls himself away fast. However the soldiers pull him out and Reed doesn’t resist, they’re clearly scared and just wanted to do something else than attack the robots.   
The drag Richards farter and points him with their guns. He lifts his hands. He can only wait for it to resolve. 

After what may be like half an hour, he hears voices calling for him, including T’Challa. 

The soldiers bring him out on his feet and the Wakandian pulls him without any care for his wounds. He lifts him and runs to the castle and Reed gulps to see all the damages on Doom’s homeland. The houses are wrecked by the bullets of guns, all the vegetation has been cut in half and he sees no one in the street or in the houses. 

T’Challa climb a side of the castle with Mister Fantastic in his arms and they go through a window where they descend stairs at dangerous speed. They stop before a large metal door. 

\- Open the door, Reed. He’s inside. Orders the king. 

\- N-No. You have to let him take his lands back, T’Cha-

\- ARE YOU DEAF! OPEN THE DOOR!

\- ARE YOU BLIND! 

The Wakadian grabs Richards’s neck and struggles him. Reed already feels tears in the corner of his eyes. T’Challa loosen his grip and Reed falls on his knees, gasping for air.

\- I’m sorry, Reed. I didn’t mean to… Says the king in a tone of regrets. 

\- I’m sorry, T’Challa, I know you hate it, I know you fear Doom to attack Wakanda again, but you can understand he’s a good king to his people… It was all a setup, a trap, like he did for you. Explains Reed. 

\- Karma got him. 

\- Yes… He understand what he make you went through. I’ve been in the middle of all this, you may hate it… But he was the only hope to save this land from…

\- Do not speak anymore, Reed, I believe I understand what you mean. 

 

Black Panther helps Reed to get up and climb the stairs. Reed’s happy T’Challa gains his calm back, but he knows he’s not finished with Doom, he feels the warrior in him roaring and ready to jump. 

They both hears voices shouting in unison and gun shots in the end of the empty corridor. Once they arrive at the end, they’re on a balcony giving on the throne room. 

Doctor Doom is standing on his throne, his Cervo guards protecting the civil being in the room and the doombot aggressively chasing and killing the intruders, basically everything that’s not Latverian. 

\- T’Challa! Wait, let’s get outside! Cuts Reed before the Wakandian attacks Doom.

Black Panther glares at Mister Fantastic, but gives in and they get back in the empty corridor to take another staircase. They stop before a large window to look outside. The people of Latveria are fighting off the army, the goons, the crooks, everyone one out, helped and protected by the robots. Everyone gets out to see them ally and unite with Doom. 

Doctor Doom orders them to depart and the Latverian acclaims. 

Black Panther stays silent at the spectacle. He looks as the intruding troops retreat, only his troops stay on feet. 

\- The battle is lost. We’ll see if it’s a good thing later. Says T’Challa in a dark tone. 

The Wakandian breaks the window and jumps out. His troops begins to walk away. The Latverian shouts of joy and victory, all the country is vibrating with mirth and relief. 

Reed slumps down on the wall and sits. Latveria may not have the freedom Reed wanted to give them, but he knows they’ll be happy.


	20. Chapter 20

Mister Fantastic looks at his wound on his stomach, it’s cover in dried blood and his wounds are closed by his elastic skin. He needs stiches and to see if some of his internal organs has been scratched. He gets up slowly and hesitates to walk toward the king. Doom has to sort and help his people after so much strains in the country. However, he needs a plane to go back home and help his own family. 

Richards walks toward the throne room and he sees from corner Doom being praised and acclaimed by Latverian crying of delight. 

\- Mister Richards. 

\- Oh, Boris! Are you okay? Asks the hero. 

\- Yes, yes. I’m way better. The king may have for the night and tomorrow. We can welcome you here for as long as desired. 

\- I was planning of getting home actually.

\- Of course, but it’s risky. The situation hasn’t been revealed, you will be seen as an enemy. 

\- I have to get the Fantastic Four out. I really do. I can’t…

\- Shh, no need to explain. At least, let me nurse your wounds and I will procure you a plane for the United-States. You did so much for Victor and Latveria, it’s the least I can do. 

Reed nods and sits down. He’s so impatient to get back to see the rest of his family. Boris carefully disinfect his wounds and sew his skin, he’s so precise Richards just find it mildly uncomfortable. The old Latverian puts a paste and by the smell, it’s made with herbs.

Once the hero is good run without bleeding, the old servant prepares the plane and Reed quickly gets in and start the quinjet. He’s about to lifts off and fly away from the castle and Latveria, but a hand slams on his hand. 

\- You have to come back. States Doom, almost like an order. 

\- … I will. But I have to go. Respond Richards.

The once again king let Reed go and the hero flies off in an unstoppable speed across the European sky. 

After four hours of travel across the ocean, Reed sees the shore. Once he’s called by the army, he doesn’t hesitates to tell his name and coordinate. He doesn’t care they’re against him, now one can stop him. He distinguishes New York’s sky-scrappers and slow down.   
Richards lands on the Stark tower and quickly enter the living room making jump Tony. 

\- Jesus! Reed! You’re back!

\- Yes, Tony, I am. Where’s Ben? Sue? Sue must be out right?

\- No, there’s still hold by the army. 

\- Not for long, Stark. Answers Fury, coming from the door behind them. 

\- Love what you did to your hairs. Comments Tony, with half a smirk. 

The director, shaved, lights a cigar and looks in Reed’s eyes. 

\- Doom’s back? Asks Nick.

\- Yes. He’s putting out the lasts crooks and he’ll put his country back on his feet. Answers Mister Fantastic.

\- Mmmm. Good thing war didn’t had to be declared. I’m pulling strings on my side to get them out of Ross’s claws. You should go see Walter. Tony, give me your strongest drink. 

\- Arr, arr captain.

Reed nods and gets out Star tower. She’s at Courthouse. He runs there, ignoring all the surprised look from the civils and once he arrive, Jennifer is already running toward him in high heels. Reed is impressed.

\- Reed! Oh, finally! Reed! Come on! Let’s go see Susan! Shouts Jennifer.

\- Are they okay! Asks Richards. 

\- Mostly. The army have been rough with them. We have to go see them. 

Reed follows She-Hulk. 

\-----------------------------------------

Richards almost fall asleep in the car while she drives to the army base. He’s exhausted from his day and wounds. Jennifer tells him all about the crazy lawsuit the army and even agents from the government wanted to pass on the superheroes community. The army tried to ignore her call to justice for the Fantastic Four because of these lawsuits.

They’re stop before the door of the army base and Ross is waiting for them along with a troop of thirty men. 

\- Walter, Richards. Hands in the air. 

\- Uh hu! Who do you think you are, Ross?! Shouts Jennifer. 

\- You! You’re an accomplice of those scums! And you Richards! You tried to kill a pacifist and then you putted the most dangerous man in the world back on his throne, all in the comfortability of the diplomatic immunity! 

\- You know nothing, Ross! Back off! Liberate the Fantastic Four! Shouts She-Hulk. 

\- Never! 

Silence installed itself and She-Hulk and General Ross glares at each other with excessive tension and provocation. Reed is still in the haze of his sleepiness and doesn’t act to stop their staring contest. He looks at the base and hope to see Johnny flaming off. He hides his face, tears forming in his eyes, burning his eyes from the exhaustion. He swipes them away and pass the troop. Ross look at him like he just insulted his ancestors. 

Reed continues to walk to the base and ignore the shouts and orders from the soldiers. The doors open and he’s waiting for a soldier with a bazooka pointing him, but instead it’s Ben. His face his bloody and he’s shaking violently.

\- Reed! By..By my aunt Petunia! Reed! 

\- Ben! You’re out!

The Thing gets on his knees and hugs the scientist. Ben cries in sob and Reed hugs him tight. Ross and Jennifer are yelling after each other and the soldiers are yelling to Reed and Ben to get inside, but no one dare to shoot.   
After a long moment of yelling and refusing to listen, Johnny and Susan comes out as well. An admiral gets to Ross’s ear to whisper something and General become livid. 

Finally, Jennifer starts her car and the five of them drive away from the army base back to the Baxter Building. 

\---------------------------------------

 

Sue rubs her shoulders. It still stings. Ben went in his bedroom and didn’t came out, Johnny is drinking booze and looking at a TV show while speaking to Peter erratically on the phone. Sue sighs. She looks on her cell phone, Doom is back, it’s announced all around the world. The Danish minister who took his place has completely disappeared. 

The Invisible woman gets upstairs and knock on Reed’s bedroom. The scientist doesn’t answer, she opens the door to look inside. He’s sleeping soundly.

The blond woman close the door behind her and go knocks on Ben’s.  
No answer from him either. She opens the door and Ben sitting on his bed, looking at wall, a book in his hand. 

\- Hey. You’re okay? Asks Sue. 

\- I manage.

\- Did Reed told you…?

\- Yeah, I’ll got a new eye as soon as possible. You’re okay? They didn’t rip off a member?

\- No, no, not at all. 

\- … So, Doom’s back. Everything will get to normal?

\- Yeah, basically, almost. 

\- Almost yeah. You saw it. 

\- I saw it. 

\- …

\- Ben. Reed will never leave us. 

\- He did… 

\- We never thought it would have deteriorate like that. We both thought Reed could make it with Latveria… Ben, Reed went away for less than two weeks. Remember sometime he disappeared for 2 months and came back telling us it’s because he was asked to save a planet. Same thing, just for a country. 

\- Yeah… I suppose. 

\- Aren’t you happy the relation between Reed and Victor is better? I’m happy. 

\- Well from the way Reed was talking about Doom, it looks they didn’t just had a road trip…

\- I think you extrapolate. 

\- Mhahaaha… We’ll see lady. I know him since a little while. Was there when those two met. 

\- Sure. 

\- Lab rat sleepin’ ? 

\- Yeah, he’ll tell us more details tomorrow. 

Sue closes the door and gets down to sits beside Johnny. The blond boy still have bruises on his face.   
Johnny puts his beer down and looks at Sue. The blond woman sighs and pulls Johnny to her. 

\- You okay? Asks Sue. 

\- Peter’s coming. I’ll be better tomorrow. I’ll vent until his ears bleed. 

\- Poor Peter. 

\- You’re going to see Janet and Jen to do the same thing. 

\- Maybe… 

Sue kisses her brother’s head. 

\- You’re not too mad at me? Asks Johnny in a low voice. 

\- No. You’re an idiot, but you stick with us in the end. Answers Sue. 

The sibling look a bad CGI movie before going to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

It’s been a complete week since Reed came back from his travel. The routine came back and Reed told in details what happened, all the shenanigans, schemes and corruption there was. The rest of the Fantastic Four understood why he brought Doom back, even if they weren’t necessarily in agreement.   
T’Challa had called to know if Reed was okay and took of his news. His wounds are totally healed.

Reed, of course didn’t mention how closed he really got to Doom. In fact, he doesn’t even know how he’s going to aboard the king. Will they brush it off and act like nothing happened? Will there be the awkward talk? They won’t be worst enemy again, they cared too much for each other in some heavy and stressful events. 

Doctor Doom hasn’t called him back. Richards hesitates to go in Latveria to know how it’s going, but Doom must be trying to rescue some of his technologies who got stole. 

Reed is repairing the dishwasher while Sue and Johnny are out the house. Ben sits behind, at the dining table, sipping a beer and read the newspaper for a good ten minutes. 

\- So, how much time do you plan to go see our favorite Latverian? Asks Grimm. 

\- I don’t know, Ben. How was poker night? 

\- Good, good, made two hundred bucks.

\- How is your eye this morning?

\- Never been better. Thanks.

\- Hey, no problem. If there’s anything… What?

\- How much time will you go in Latveria?

\- What worries you, buddy? 

\- … Let it fall, it’s okay. It’s Janet’s birthday this Tuesday, you’re invited. 

\- Then I’ll be sure to bring a little something. 

\- Nice. 

\- Since you talk of it… I think I’m going to go see Victor tonight. 

\- Oh, okay, how much time do you think you’ll stay? 

\- I don’t know, I just want to get news. I’ll be back tomorrow. Don’t worry.

Ben shrugs and continue to read his journal. 

Reed gets the quinjet ready and tries to contact Doom one last time to tell him about his coming. No answer on the other side of the phone.  
Mister Fantastic flies in the sky in direction of the tiny Latverian country. 

Once Reed arrives, he appreciate the lack of doombots and soldiers shooting his plane. He lands near the castle, a lot of curious come to see the plane and Reed lets them. He makes a sign to a doombot guarding the door of the fortress wall, after a short moment, the robot lets him enter. 

Reed arrives at entrance and Boris welcomes him. The old servant asks to see his wounds, the hero complies and Boris is satisfied of himself.   
They go through corridors and while Richards is trying to ask questions, the old servant tells him Doom will answer all his questions. 

Boris let Reed alone before the throne room. The hero enters the large room covered in tapestries. The stone throne sits in the middle, but the huge room is empty, not even a robot, not even a fly.   
Richards turns his head to sound of steps coming. Doctor Doom enters the room, alone. 

\- You came. States Victor. 

\- Yes, why wouldn’t I?

\- I thought the rest of the Fantastic Four would have took more time from you, or they would have convinced you to not travel here. 

Reed smiles softly. He was glad Doom genuinely wanted to see him again.

\- No, I told them I would be here to see how you are and Latveria. How’s your arm? Asks the hero. 

\- I’ve put a prosthetic, I have the same dexterity than my right arm.

\- I suppose you putted some functions in bonus. 

\- Indeed. And you? Are your wounds healed? 

\- Yes. How is Latveria...? Was it…?

\- There is 25 000 deaths and missing civil. All Doom did this week was retrieving the exported Latverian of the atrocious conditions of slavery. The technologies stole, it can wait. Some of them can even stay in the hand of these crooks. No… I do not take lightly the deaths of so many of my people I swore to protect. I have avenged them. I am considering to welcome the poor of the countries nearby and give them a second chance in life. 

\- It’s very generous of you. 

\- Richards. Was the incident in Novi Sad an isolated one? 

Reed feels his blood draining out his head and his mouth goes dry. It’s a delicate subject. It’s not he doesn’t like Doom, but… Is it a trap question? If he decides to ignore what happened and say it was a once time event, will Victor go with it, will he be insulted? He let Reed sees his face and touch his body, it involved an awfully huge amount of trust from the Latverian. He begins to sweat, he actually begins to like Doom… Can they act as friend? If he says no instead and say he would like to continue that way, will Doom laughs in his face…?

\- Why? Asks Mister Fantastic.

\- Answer me. Orders Doctor Doom.

\- It depends of you. 

\- … It depends of me?

\- You know, no rush to take decision now… 

\- I need to know, I wouldn’t want to put trust in you if it’s only to be ‘’friend’’ when both of us needs a second brain. 

\- A friend doesn’t just stop to that… Unless you only use them like that, Doom. It’s not my problem. 

\- It’s quite a problematic matter. However, we can both agree we cannot go to the same relationship we had before. Doom does not feel the same… Dislike to you. 

\- … I feel the same. But we don’t know how to sort it out, right now. Don’t we have all the time in the world anyway? 

\- You are truly optimistic. 

They pause. Reed looks at the king who has his arms crossed in his habitual fashion. It itches him to talk to him, but he doesn’t know about what first. Chemistry? Nuclear energy? Robotic? It would distract their minds from the dilemma they’re in.   
They both speak in the same time and Reed didn’t grasp what Doom said. He asks him to repeat and the Latverian sighs exasperatedly.

\- What is it, Victor? What’s the matter? My questions can wait. Asks the hero. 

\- Let me touch you. 

\- Wh-?!

Mister Fantastic is taken aback, is almost embarrassed by the demand of the king. Fortunately, they’re alone. He feels his cheek burn slightly and he would be lying if said he wasn’t interested. 

\- Mmmm, okay, but don’t make it an habit. Asks Reed.

\- We’ll see. However, you just answered to my question. Respond Doom, in low voice. 

\- S-surely it won’t hurt to have a privileged relation with you. Does that mean you’ll continue and attack us? It would be quite contradictory. 

\- Only if you’re insufferable in our projects. 

Reed shivers when Doom rubs his hand on the back of his neck, sliding his gloved metal fingers in his hairs.

\- What do you want to do first? Asks Richards in an airily voice. 

\- Weren’t you working on a robotic exoskeletons? Or you prefer we work on your Galactus armor? Better, the vaccine for the Legacy virus? 

\- How do you know I was working on those project? 

The hero huffs of relief when Doom removes his gauntlet and the warm hand work on a tense muscle behind his neck and left shoulder. Reed looks at the king remove his left gauntlet. The prosthetic is wonderfully crafted, of course. The transparent synthetic skin allows to see the metal bones, surely made in adamantium, and the pivot and wires from the wrist are detailed and complex. He touches it. It’s lukewarm, very soft and slick like silicone. Even the joints has so many details. 

\- Can you feel with it? Asks Mister Fantastic. 

\- Hot and cold to a certain extent. I can feel textures, but not as sensitive then my right hand. Answers Victor.

Reed rubs his finger in the palm of the villain, seeing the knuckles flex, the metal bones of the palm moving smoothly. He entangled his fingers with Doom’s, and groans softly when he caress his hairs and rubs his scalp.   
The hero wraps his arms around Doom’s neck, to get more of the caress and see those deep brown eyes. 

Victor puts his right hand in the middle of the hero chest. Richards pushes Doom’s cowl and slides his hand on the mask. All he wants is the metal grimace to be removed and allows him to touch Doom as well. 

\- You seems to burn with a desire, Reed, I might answer it, if asked nicely. 

\- Kiss me, Victor. 

The mask plates are pulled on the side by mechanism and show the king’s grin of satisfaction. They press their lips softly, Reed taking a deep breath. He actually likes the turn it the event took, not that he’ll ever say it to anyone, not even Victor. 

They kiss for a moment, the world doesn’t exist, only them, alone.   
Reed leans his head back and silently groans when Doom slides his hands up the shirt of his costume. He chuckles when Doom gives him a good back scratch.   
Mister Fantastic removes his short and Victor slides his hands on his torso. Reed puts his hands on the helmet of the king, his thumbs pushing the edge, he slides his hands the edge, at the locks and before he can try to undo them, the helmet fall. He grabs the villain’s brown messy hairs and pulls him for a kiss. 

\- Allow me to have all of you… Asks Victor, in a deep, rich voice.

Reed shivers as the demand was so voluptuous. It’s hard to resist.   
The hero clutches his fingers in the Latverian hairs when he pulls down the pants, exposing his legs and his tight brief. The king devour him from the eyes before giving an aggressive kiss, biting his lower lip.   
Richards gets so much enthusiasm and lust, he jumps and wraps his legs around the villain’s waist, and he knows Victor like that. 

Doom sits in his throne, allowing Reed to get support on his knees. The hero blushes, the king is going to take him on his throne. It’s a true victory for Doctor Doom.

Mister Fantastic groans when Victor rubs his torso, slides to his legs. His breath hitches when he gets a trail of kisses on his abdomen. They kiss again. The hero puts his hands on the restricting metal on Doom’s neck. The king removes them and Reed begins to kiss it and nibbles his throat.   
Reed gasps in his bites on Doom’s throat when his boxer are pulled down. He feels a flush on his face. Doom’s hand keeps him on his laps.   
The hero shift his hips and legs, letting the boxer fall on the ground. He exhales shakily when the king’s hands slides on his buttocks and legs. All Reed have to hold on is the cold armor of the villain. 

Mister Fantastic groans when Doom slides his hand on his cock, and strokes it. He crooks his toes when it presses on the head. He sees Victor enjoys highly to make him moan and groans. The hero clutches his fingers on the king’s shoulders and his whimpers is muffled by his closed mouth when the Latverian slips two fingers of his prosthetic hand in him. Doom twists them and thrusts up inside the hero. Reed moans and bites the villain’s jaw before sucking the neck. 

\- Now. Sates Doom in hoarse voice. 

\- Okay, but you owe me a supper. Respond Mister Fantastic.

Reed looks down. Victor’s large erection is jutting from under his tunic. He kisses the king, wrapping his arms around his neck, Doom embrace him too, holding him tight against him, his second hand still between them, sliding his thumb on the hero’s cock.   
Mister Fantastic begins to skins down, he stretches easily around Victor and descend until he’s at the base. The sensation is unclassifiable, he’s breathless. He gasps when he moves his hips up, he calms his breath. Victor’s cock feels so big. 

\- You’re okay? Asks Doom before a kiss. 

\- Yes… It’s just very special. Answers Reed. 

The hero rolls his hips and set a pace, a slow one. He feels something like a tickle inside him when he presses down, he rolls his hips, angling in the spot and when Doom’s cock rubs on the said spot, he groans. That was better than expected. He hear Victor’s breath getting heavy in his neck.   
The Latverian lifts his chin and Reed grabs his lips for a kiss. Doom puts his two hands on Richard’s hips and trusts up in the hero. Reed moans and continues to roll his hips, meeting Doom’s thrusts for thrusts.   
Mister Fantastic leans back, taking support on the throne with one hand and stroking his erection with the other while Victor is thrusting in his ass with the perfect pace, rubbing his prostate. Pleasure coil in his lower stomach, he feels like scorching, but he can’t get enough.

Reed begins to moan, he feels he’s near to achieve his orgasm. Doom pulls him back and kisses his neck, nibbles his ear and whispers him compliments. The hero kisses Victor and groans when the king jerks his hips faster. Richards closes his eyes at the intense stimulation of his prostate. He moans in the villain’s neck and tighten his hand at the base of his cock.   
After a couple more thrust inside him, Reed groans huskily, his hands stroking his erection while he spills on the king’s tunic, pleasure overwhelming his mind a short moment. He feels wave of relaxation wash through him and he exhales. He’s content and kisses Doom. He feels the villain throbs inside him. He pulls him out and stroke the Latverian’s erection. 

\- What about we begin plan for a Galactus armor. I’m sure you always dreamed of a battle armor of this caliber. Whispers Mister Fantastic in Doom’s ear. 

\- Who wouldn’t? I wo-ah. Mmmh. Breaths out Victor. 

The Latverian comes with a hoarse groan. His body tensing when he orgasm. They kiss again, softly. 

\- I was thinking about building a prototype of a building which structure can rebuild itself with stoked materials. Because I know I certain building which gets destroy quite often… Purrs Doom. 

Reed smiles and kisses Victor on the cheek.   
The king gets up and lifts Richards in his arms. He bring the hero in his bedroom. Mister Fantastic slips under the green silk sheets of the soft bed and wait for Doom to remove his armor. Victor joins Reed. They look each other in the eyes, for a moment they’re scrutinizing each other. 

\- Do you wonder if you’ll regret having me? Whispers Reed. 

\- Who knows what the future hold, Reed? I hope I won’t. I haven’t put so much trust and energy in a person in a long time. Respond the Latverian. 

\- I hope we never bond like we did in Denmark again. I think I still need vacation.

\- If it took that we almost died together to finally put a stop to out hatred, w-

\- No. Never again. I felt my stomach turned when I saw your legs. 

Doom chuckles and hold his hand. 

\- No need to think about it anymore. 

\------------------------------------------------

Reed lands on the roof of the Baxter building, in the night. He spent a complete day in Latveria. He brought back some pastries and beer for them.

\- Hey, hey, hey. Salutes Johnny, pressing buttons on the dishwasher. 

\- No, Johnny, the blue button, the yellow one is for big pots. Says Reed. 

Sue comes and hugs Reed. They all set to eat their pastries and asks several questions about the state of Latveria. Richards reassure them. 

A couple of hours later, Reed closes his book, takes a shower. He go see Ben in his pyjama since his friend forgot his favorite vest in the living room.

Reed knocks on the door and enter. 

\- Hey, wanna watch golf with me? Asks Ben. 

\- No thank you. Here, you forgot that. Says Reed, putting his vest on the chair. 

\- So, you and Vicky seems pretty chummy. 

\- Hum… We’ll still working on it, but surely, soon. 

\- Yeah, sure. And it’s Boris who gave you the hickeys on the neck?

Reed blushes and slams on his hand on his neck. Ben burst in laughter. 

\- Come on, Suzie and I were doubting something. We’re backing you up if Mister Monumental Ego decides to be an asshole. You wanna watch baseball? Asks Ben. 

\- Yeah… 

\- Don’t worry, Johnny doesn’t suspect a thing. 

The scientist sighs and sits in Ben’s bed to look at the baseball. Fort a moment, Reed drifts in his thoughts, his emotions. He doesn’t feel so bad now, most of the stress related to Shaw and the rest of the adventure has mostly faded. He jumps when Ben shouts at the TV. The commercials begin.

\- What’s eatin’ you, Stretcho? 

\- Do you think it’s going to work between me and Doom…? Asks Reed, unsure himself. 

\- Don’t think about that. Don’t stress. It just can get better from now?

Reed sighs and smile, leaning on Ben.


End file.
